Seeded Cherry Blossom
by lenaetv
Summary: For Kakashi getting Sakura into bed was a conquered conquest, then he decides it was time to end it, even if he isn't quite ready to let her leave his bed. Then the shocking news came, She was pregnant with his twins! Yet that's not what's got the famous Copy-nin in a corner. It's his desire to get the averse Sakura back in his bed till death do they part! LEMON WARNING!
1. Pillow Talk

**TO ALL MY NEW READERS:** Welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy it!

**TO ALL MY KNOWN READERS:** I'm sorry! I know I started another story without finishing my other ones. I am trying though I promise! :-( I really hope you enjoy this new one though! :-)

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!_

* * *

Kakashi Hatake brushed a silky pink strand away from where it blocked his view of his sleeping current affair. Current affair? Surely Sakura Haruno would not appreciate the label were he ever foolish enough to use it within earshot of her. Eyes of emeralds would snap with temper while she lectured him on how inappropriate the term was. A mistress perhaps? No, that term didn't fit either. They didn't spend time together outside of missions and bed. They also didn't shower each other with unneeded affections. So the term girlfriend was also out of the question. A long term relationship or love had no place between them, what they have is purely physical. Its duration and depth of it was only out of convenience. Well, mostly his, Sakura really didn't have a say in the matter. He had seduced her into his bed after all.

He had never imagined one day he would bed the Leaf's Little Cherry Blossom, though it really happened by pure chance. One year ago when he had shown up at her apartment to deliver a message, the minute she opened the door it was inevitable. Her pink locks had been pulled back in a messy up do, with a few strands of hair dangling down her cheeks; thin metal framed glasses were set on the bridge of her nose only heightening her emerald colored eyes. Then there was the almost nonexistent skin tight, low cut, white tank top and it hadn't taken a genius to tell that she wasn't even wearing a bra under. That was only followed by the black skin tight shorts that clung to her every curve followed by shapely tanned legs attached to bare feet. Of course for the past few years he began to recognize her as an attractive woman now 22 years old. But it wasn't till that moment he practically craved to feel her body against his, feel her warmth surround him as he sank deep into her body. The weeks it took to lure her into his bed had been worth it. It's far better than even he had imagined.

Yet she can walk away from it as easily has he can, neither having the incentive to go out of their way to form a bond beyond friendship. Luckily a relationship such as this worked out the best for them both. He hoped when it ended they could return to what they were before, but he was beginning to doubt that the longer they were together. After he discovered the way she responded to him at the lightest touch, the way their kisses melted his resolve and her resistance and once he discovered the pleasure of basking in her sensuality he knew they could never go back to the way it was. Surely neither would be able to simmer the sexual connection they shared. That's why he could already sense the hardships in the coming months, because he knew now that they should end it if they truly hoped to remain at least friends.

Tracing her delicate features highlighted by the morning light peeking through the curtains he leaned close to her ear. "Sakura, it's time to wake up." Her nose wrinkled and her luscious lips glowered in denial to the comment. Her eyes remained stubbornly shut and her recently sated body remained unmoving. "Wake up Sakura." He brushed his lips across the curve of her bare shoulder.

"You know if you came to my apartment I could stay sleeping while you had to get up and leave." She muttered.

"Yes, but we both know my apartment's more discreet than yours." And since they decided their nights of phenomenal sex needed to remain a secret his place was of course the better choice. "And besides" He sat up. "I'm not making you leave I wanna talk." At those words her eyes fluttered open to look up at him, but her frown did not slip at all. "You know you look adorable like this right?"

A small smile teased at her lips but she stubbornly held onto the scowl as she sat up clutching the sheet to her chest as if he'd hadn't already mesmerized the look and feel of her full breasts. "Normal people don't find cranky attractive Kakashi."

He held back a smile and shrugged one shoulder. "Who said I was normal? Or maybe it's you that's not normal? Because I can't remember calling any of my past lovers adorable when they were irritated, in fact it was usually the opposite." He didn't like using the word lover but it was the only term that wouldn't set Sakura off. Yet why these thoughts were plaguing him all of a sudden he didn't know. He had no need to define a place for her in his personal life and he really wasn't fond of labels to begin with. So then why were his thoughts immersed over it?

A shimmer of irritation flashed in her eyes. "I have no desire to hear about the notches on your headboard Kakashi Hatake."

"I'm sorry" His shoulder again lifted in a shrug. "But you knew my track record wasn't pure." He admits to being a playboy, but that's what you have to be if all you desire is a woman in your bed and not in your life. Then again he was never been with any of them as long as he's been with Sakura.

"True, neither of us were virgins but it's bad manners to talk about past conquests in bed with your present lover."

"Since when have you been worried about manners in front of me?" He mocked.

A small smile finally curved her lips. "Are you suggesting I perform 'badly' in front of you?"

He chuckled at her ability to turn the context of the conversation into something sexual. "I don't even have to answer that. You already know."

"True" She snuggled against him, her fingertips drawing a circle on his thigh causing his lower regions to stir. "So you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah" Though he was beginning to reconsider the idea for another round of sexual pleasure.

She cocked her head to meet his gaze. "About?"

He couldn't resist. Leaning down he kissed the tip of her nose. "You really are adorable in the morning."

"I thought I was adorable when I was cranky?"

"Are you ever not cranky in the morning?" He mused.

"I'll have you know that I am usually quite happy in the mornings. It's only when you wake me up after a full night of amazing sex and lack of sleep that I get cranky. Hence why we should use my apartment next time."

Yet again she had to press the issue that should be settled. Her continuation of the matter regularly frustrated him and it was noticeable in his voice when he spoke wanting to revert back to his main purpose. "That's beside the point. Right now there's something we need to discuss."

She stiffened and pulled away, her eyes reflecting a sudden awareness to what the subject was. "What?"

"I have a long mission coming up tomorrow." He started and found the rest of the words frozen at her sudden look of relief.

"How long is long?"

"Two months at least." He took a breath, knowing this needed to be done. "I think after I return we should return to way things used to be." Something flashed in her eyes briefly and he suddenly wished he could take back the words.

"Okay." She turned away with a nod.

He forced back a grimace. Though he was glad she wasn't going to fight on this he found himself displeased with the fact she actually agreed so easily. "It's too bad, I'm really gonna miss you." He found himself saying before thinking and now he couldn't stop the small frown. He hadn't meant to say that. But when she met his gaze again, saw the emotion in her eyes he hasn't before he found himself stumbling for a cover. "This" He ran his hand down her body. "I'll miss this."

"Too late playboy I heard you the first time." An amused smile curved on her lips. "You might as well admit you like my company as much as you like me in bed."

In an instant he lowered her back to the bed, his lips hovering over hers. "I'll still have your company." He brushed his lips against hers. "But since we will be deprived of the latter why don't we make the best of it today."

* * *

Sakura wanted to protest. But once his lips touched hers she was lost. He took her mouth in a fierce, hungry kiss, she parted her lips in full surrender and kissed him back, rejoicing in his tongue slipping inside to devour her softness. She moaned and he replied with a sound of satisfaction deep in his throat, his hand sweeping down her body discarding the sheet, is touch reigniting the fire fueling the ache deep inside her. His taste was potent, he smelled intoxicating.

He began showering kisses on her eyelids, down her cheek, along her chin, returning to her mouth time and again demanding a response she freely gave. His hand closed in over her breasts and a whimper escaped from her throat as he explored the sensitive flesh, teasing her by rubbing his thumb over her nipple. A small voice in the back of her mind was screaming 'Please make him stop', but it went unheard. Afterwards, she would try to justify her actions, but at this moment it didn't matter. Because this was Kakashi as she had never seen him before. His own wild excitement fueled hers, she wants to drown in his kisses and take him down with her. His hands on her breasts molding them against his palms, and then they were sweeping frantically down over her hips.

Maneuvering her body she felt his erection at the tip of her entrance, he let out a cry as he thrust into her and it was echoed by her own. She sobbed as he drove in deeper and then deeper still, deeper than he'd ever been, as if he were piercing her soul itself. The wild scream she let out as she bucked beneath him was the heralding of her orgasm, but also signaled the breaking of her heart. Because the heart didn't respond to reason and no matter how many reasons she told herself why she shouldn't the fact was that she loved him.

He thrust in and out faster, harder, deeper and just as she was coming down from her first high another explosive pleasure went off within her. Before too long her body started to vibrate in ripples, radiating outward and pulling everything in its path back within her including this man inside. The center of her being became a whirlpool of sensation, flooding her with desire. She came in a rush as it sucked her into its incredible mind blowing depths; a second later he followed her into the sensual vortex.

* * *

Kakashi shuddered at the intensity in his release as Sakura's body clenched around him, not letting him go till she'd taken everything from him. Finally he caught his breath and his head cleared. Looking down at her now sated expression, eyes half lidded, lips swollen, cheeks flushed his heart did a little flutter. It took him by shock and he found himself rushing to get away. He withdrew as fast as he dare and scrambled off the bed snatching his sweats off the floor as he rushed to the bathroom shutting himself inside.

He needed to get away from her to convince himself that she was nothing more to him now than a previous affair. However, he found the task easier said than done when what they shared just now felt so good. It was so damn good he wanted her again immediately. What the hell had he been thinking? All he had aimed for was one last round before they parted ways, but now he knew he shouldn't have treaded on those dangerous waters. Because no matter how much he had convinced himself before he could do without her in his bed he was now wishing he could keep her there. And that option just wasn't possible. He didn't want love nor a commitment and neither did she, they had agreed on it.

Hearing movement from the bedroom he slipped on his pants and opened the door just in time to see Sakura bend over to pick up her bra. He wanted to groan and take her all over again but he held himself in check. Then she stood turning to meet his gaze. That look from earlier again flashed in her eyes before she smiled. "It's been fun Kakashi, but I better head out."

He crossed his arms leaning against the doorjamb. "Take care, Sakura." He had to force his smile, because he didn't want her to leave, he wanted her back in his bed.

"Be safe on your mission." She turned to walk towards the door. "I'll see you when you get back." Holding her hand up in a makeshift wave she hurried out the door.

Kakashi stood there for long moments after he heard his front door shut. Staring at the tousled sheets, the smell of Sakura and sex clinging to the room he let out a heavy sigh. It was inevitable; there was no way they could go back to what they used to be. He would never be able to look at her without remembering what they shared. Walking to the edge of the bed he ripped the sheets off the mattress, needing to erase the traces of her. Before he chased after her, dragged her back and stripped her naked.

* * *

**AN: **Sooooo? How was it? :-) Please let me know! Thank you! Oh and I have some good news for you...ready for it?...I ACTUALLY HAVE THIS WHOLE STORY WRITTEN ALREADY! WOOWOO! lol :-) So I will be posting either every other day or everyday because I am now just editing them chapter by chapter to post them! :-) Please leave a review if you find the time or if yo find any errors! Thank you Again! Luv Ya!


	2. Twins!

**AN:** Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!

* * *

A lot has happened since Sakura rushed out of Kakashi's apartment after they made love for the last time. Trying to erase the memory from her mind proved difficult though, and that she blamed solely on him. Out of all their time together that was the one that made her feel cheap, used, and heartbroken watching as he rushed from the bed like she were the plague. Wanting to keep whatever little self-worth she still possessed she sulked home and cried into her pillow as her heart broke into a million pieces.

She kept reminding herself though that it was her fault for falling in love with him. The deal had been laid out in simple terms. Just sex. No Strings. At the time she agreed without hesitation, thinking that there was no way she could fall in love again. But somewhere between the amazing lovemaking she had fallen for the man that Kakashi was when he was with her. To those who didn't know he was a hardened Shinobi with the reputation to prove it and his past was enough to know the reason why he avoided commitment. His reputation as a playboy didn't stop the women from swooning over him and now Sakura knew why. She too had become putty to his touch as he conjured up cravings and desires she didn't even know she had. It was why she so willing gave into him, which she only realized too late that it was a mistake.

But when they were alone, locked inside his apartment, he was someone completely different. They made love for hours, indulging in every pleasurable sin. And if they were able to sleep at all he folded her in arms and shared his warmth, just to wake her with whispered words and gentle kisses. Then somewhere along the line they found themselves indulging not only in sex but in the private company of a friend. They talked, they laughed and they treated each other as you would a close friend, those times they shared were precious. It was her undoing. She found herself wanting to see him happy and smiling just as much as she wanted to warm his bed and his heart.

She had to forget him. It was the only thing she could do. There was no way she could tell him she had fallen for him knowing he would only reject her. So getting over and forgetting became her goal. To spend her time she took up more missions, filled in at the hospital and even did an appearance at the Academy. It was the only thing she could do to not think about him. She was happy he had been gone on a mission deleting any chance they might have to run into each other. That made it a little easier.

Then six weeks later when things finally seemed like they were going to be fine, fate reared its head and took her by storm. And then the doctor gave her the news, three times since Sakura couldn't seem to comprehend what he was actually saying. She was pregnant. When it finally sank she panicked, her breathing erratic as the doctor rushed to her side to calm her. But it hadn't worked, instead the panic transformed in nausea and she was only barely able to scramble to the small wastebasket before she retched. Then when her stomach decided it was empty enough, she cried. The doctor had done his best to help her, no doubt concerned as she curled into a heap against the wall. But she hadn't blamed him when he summoned for a nurse.

Everything after that was a blur to her, that was until she heard the steady pulsing beat of a heart coming from a monitor in the doctor's hand. He smiled down at her and in a gentle voice told her it belonged to her baby. Kakashi's baby. The thought brought more tears to eyes and at this point she didn't even worry about wiping them away. Listening to the steady beat she knew in that instant she loved this child. Her heart swelled at the thought now of this little life growing inside her. Then the doctor made a sound of surprise, moving the gel covered wand over her abdomen more before turning on her with another beaming smile. There were two heart beats. It was twins.

The last thing she remembered after that was waking up in a hospital bed with an unreadable Hokage sitting by her side. The woman didn't say anything, didn't ask any questions, instead after several minutes of silence she gave a small comforting smile. Again the tears stung at the back of her eyes. And without even knowing what to say, she began revealing everything. And she listened silently, only once had Tsunade said anything and that was when Sakura had been so worked up that she took her hand and said everything would be ok.

The next two weeks had gone by in slow painful ticks of the clock. Tsunade had taken her off active duty and told her when she felt able she could take up more shifts at the hospital for as long as she wanted. Sakura was grateful for the gesture. She definitely needed time to sort things out before Kakashi returned from his mission and she had to drop the bombshell on him. How would he react? She played over the many scenarios in her mind several times. Some were far better than others but all were plausible. It could make him angry or he could accuse her of trying to get pregnant to trap him or he could deny they were his or…..ok so pretty much all the scenario's weren't the best.

Finally, after much mental debate the time came and she stood in front of Kakashi's door content with her decision. They were friends after all right? And they were both adults and could handle this situation like adults. And in the best interest of her unborn children she needed Kakashi. For them, not her, and she would make that clear to him. She could detain her feelings for him if that's what it took to assure the best for her children. They needed their father and she wouldn't deny them of him. The denying part was going to be up to him.

With one last deep breath she tapped his door. Her nerves didn't have time to flutter before he answered. And just as she was going to set her plan into action giving it her all to ignore the demand of his presence he suddenly gave her the second biggest shock of her life. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled up flush against his body before she could even squeak in protest. "Sakura" Her name fell from his lips in a low husky tone, matching the darkening of his lone eye. And then he crashed his cloth covered lips to hers.

* * *

Kakashi groaned as her warmth seeped through him having her in his arms again. He didn't know why she was here and right now he didn't care. All he wanted was her, screw just staying friends; if he couldn't have her in his bed then he didn't want her at all. When he first came to that realization during one of those sleepless nights of his mission it had rocked his senses. He needed her, his body yearned for her touch and he just flat out missed her. Instantly he knew he had to take back what he said before about ending their relationship. The last two months had been hell without her. So when he opened the door to her standing there he didn't have to think. His body moved on its own, and right now that suited him just fine. However something wasn't right. Sakura was too…..tense, her lips unresponsive.

Reluctantly he removed his lips and opened his eyes. The look on her face set off 8 out of 10 of his mental alarms. The sight of her lower lip trembling and her eyes brimming with tears made him stumble back from her a step. "What's wrong?" The first tear dropped and it sent a stabbing pain straight to his heart. He hadn't intended to upset her. He tried to wrap his arms around her in comfort but she lurched away. The action irritated him. "I'm sorry" He bit out harsher than intended.

"Don't take that tone with me." She couldn't quite put as much anger behind as she probably wanted. "What is wrong with you?"

His frown deepened. "Nothing. But apparently there's something wrong with you."

She squared her shoulders any trace of tears vanished and her kissable lips formed an angry pout. She really didn't know how cute she really looked. "Of course there is. I came here to talk to you and you just attack me like a dog in heat." Crossing her arms under her breast he had to stifle a groan as her luscious cleavage improved trifold. "We ended that part of our relationship remember."

He mimicked her by crossing his arms. "Maybe I want that part back." He felt a sense of triumph as her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a rosy red.

"That's…" Pink hair waved in the air as she shook her head. "That's not gonna happen Kakashi."

"Why not?" His irritation growing at her sudden defiance, he had figured she would be delighted with idea. "Nothing's changed. We can just hold off on….."

"I'm pregnant."

"….ending our time in bed." The last words fell from his lip in whisper. "What did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant Kakashi."

The last two mental alarms went off. He took a moment to comprehend her words. Previously he had contemplated the idea that she could conceive since they slipped a few times from not using protection. But he had brushed it off. His gaze lowered to her stomach where he finally noticed her hand rested almost protectively. What did she think he was gonna do that she needed to protect their child from him? He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Surely she had thought he would be outraged. Well, honestly he wasn't completely happy with the idea but what's done is done. And now they had to face the consequences for their actions.

"Don't just stand there." Her voice was a pained whisper. "Say something."

He opened his eyes to see her face shadowed by her pink locks. "I'll take responsibility."

She met his gaze with uncertainty as if waiting for him to say more. "That's it?" She finally spoke.

He gave a slow smile followed by a shrug. "What did you expect?" Curious at the possible scenarios of hers he just blew out of the water.

"I don't…..I mean I didn't…..It really doesn't bother you?" Pure shock swept across her face.

"I won't say I'm truly happy about it, but we can't change it now can we?" He ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "I'm a rational man Sakura and I don't run from my responsibilities."

"I know" She agreed. "It's only me you run from."

His gaze snapped to hers. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" She averted her eyes.

No way in hell was he gonna let that one go. "Tell me. What do you mean I run from you?" He couldn't help his irritated tone. "If I remember correctly you were ready to run from me only moments ago."

Flaring emerald eyes turned on him. "That's different. You….." Her words cut off and small growl slipped through her lips. There was no way she couldn't know how sexy she looked riled up. Taking a breath to calm herself she squared her shoulders again. "It's doesn't matter. But there is something else you need to know."

He quirked a curious brow. Inwardly cursing himself for becoming so turned on by her. "What else could there possibly be?" A sudden possibility crossed his mind and it made him tense. Did she not want the child? A sudden need to protect his child washed over him. His child. The words oddly made him feel something deep down he never had before.

"The doctor said its twins"

It was his turn to look shocked. "Twins?" He shot a glance at her stomach. "You mean there are two in there?" He felt the room shift a little and he swayed slightly. "Two? Are you sure?

"There were two heartbeats."

He suddenly felt the need to sit down but his body wouldn't move. After what seemed like forever the clouds finally cleared and he could focus again. He could handle this. It was only one more baby. No problem. "I can do this." He mumbled more to himself than her; he met her now worried gaze. "We can handle this."

Her worried look turned questioning, then she smiled gently. "Yeah we can."

He smiled. And as he worked to get a grip on the situation he could work to get her back into his bed. Because, even now, or maybe even more, he desired her naked beneath him. His smile grew, he could definitely get a handle on this.

* * *

Sakura sat on the clinic table, her nerves a fluttering mess as she stared at the clock. Kakashi was late. Had he forgotten? She let out a frustrated sigh. Perhaps he really had forgotten. How could he? She thought she had been very strict in telling him that he had to be present for the ultrasound which should have started already. Maybe she should have went and picked him up instead? But her heart wasn't strong enough to be alone with him anytime soon. Not after there last encounter. She was no doubt relieved he had taken the news so well but then he had tried to keep her from leaving after she had said all she needed to, and she had to convince herself to leave. But when he suddenly asked her to stay with him for the night it rocked her to the core. That time she practically had to run out the door.

His unexpected actions only stirred her feelings to the surface and she couldn't rid herself of them. But she refused to have such a meaningless physical relationship with him when she would just end up hurt. So thats why she has been avoiding seeing him. It was probably selfish of her since he sought her out several times, but that was too bad. He was right, she was the one running.

"We better get a started." The doctor gave her a sympathetic smile has he stood next to her with a bottle of gel in one hand and a wand in the other.

Sakura frowned glancing at the door then at the doctor. She nodded and laid back on the table pulling her shirt up. She knew the doctor couldn't just wait around all day. "Ready when you are."

The doctor squirted the cold gel onto her rounding stomach and it sent a shiver through her body. Her heart began to beat against her ribcage in sudden anticipation. As the doctor lowered the wand to her stomach her eyes were glued to black screen. But the sudden crashing sound of the door hitting the wall made her jump and her head spun towards the direction of the disturbance.

"Am…Am I too late." Kakashi heaved in rough breaths.

"You're just in time." The doctor chuckled.

Sakura felt the pressure on her stomach as the doctor proceeded with the process, but she was too focused on Kakashi as he walked towards her, a look of relief relaxing his features that he had made it on time. His presence was demanding and he looked devastatingly sexy as he smiled behind his mask down at her.

"Sorry I'm late." He covered her hand with his.

Her heart filled with more love for him in that one moment and tears stung the back of her eyes. Why did he have to be like this? She can't fight her feelings for him when he was being to kind and gentle to her. "It's ok." She whispered, scared that if she spoke too loud her voice would crack with emotion.

"Both babies look healthy." The doctor chimed.

Sakura broke from her thoughts and she turned back towards the screen. Suddenly the once black screen displayed an image that stole her breath away and captured her heart. The black and white image of the lives growing inside was absolutely amazing. Such a strong feeling of love for them rose through the previous unshed tears spilled down her cheeks. Kakashi squeezed her hand gently and she looked up at him again. His lone eye wide in awe at the image, she wondered if he felt the same love for them as she had.

"Would you like to know the sexes?" The doctor asked.

"Yes" Kaskashi eagerly replied then looked down at her, his awestruck look changed to another gentle smile. He wiped at her stream of tears with the tips of his fingers. "That is if you want to know."

Her heart did another flutter. "Yes please." She had to avert her eyes away from him before she blurted out how much she loved.

"It's one boy and…" He moved the wand from one side to other. "Make that two boys." He beamed. "Congratulations!"

The doctor printed two snapshots and gave one to each of them, cleaning up the gel as he gave them a few tips and assured them everything was right on track. He addressed Kakashi and told him to make sure to take good care of her in her gentle state. With a nod and a smile from Kakashi the doctor excused himself, reminding her to make another appointment in one month.

When he left, Kakashi helped Sakura up and to her feet. She tried to pull her hand away but he wouldn't let go. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi suddenly crouched down as if his knees gave way, his grip on her hand tightening. "Thank you Sakura" He breathed.

"Fo….for what?" She squeezed the words past the lump in her throat.

He finally let go of her hand to gently run them over her swollen stomach. "For my sons." He pressed a gentle cloth covered kiss to the mound. "For everything" He placed another gentle kiss before looking up at her. "Thank you Sakura."

Her throat tightened at the love reflected in his eyes. He did feel the same as her about their sons. A tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away. "You don't have to thank me Kakashi." This time her voice came out on a shaky breath.

"Yes I do." Again he focused on her stomach running his hands across it. "Never in my life have I felt the need to protect something so much in my life. I didn't think I ever wanted to be a father, but now…. " He placed yet another kiss as another tear fell. "I love them already." His voice held an emotion she had never heard from him before.

Her heart softened, she was so happy he felt so strongly. Their sons were surely going to be loved. Now, if only he could feel the same way about her she could smile instead of cry.

* * *

**AN:** Sooooo? What did you think? Please let me know! Thank you! Luv Ya!


	3. Insert Foot Here

**AN:** Thank you to everyone for the reviews thus far! I really appreciate it! Also a specila thank you goes out to goldfishlover73 for helping uncover and error! Thank you! Well without further ado, here is the next chapter. :-) ENJOY!

* * *

"This isn't up for a debate Sakura."

"Like hell it isn't!" Sakura screamed, not caring anymore if they were surrounded by people in the dumpling shop. "We are not moving in together! The idea of it is completely…"

"Brilliant?" He offered, taking secret pleasure in watching her shirt tighten against her now swollen breasts with every breath.

"Absurd!" Her emerald eyes darkened with anger.

Leaning over the table he spoke in an unforgiving tone. "It's a lot less absurd than you avoiding me for two months."

The anger left her eyes, her cheeks flushing. "I was not."

She always was a terrible liar. "Don't patronize me." He sat back having to retreat from her intoxicating scent. "You've been going out of your way to keep me at bay since you told me you were pregnant." He pursed his lips. "The only doctor's appointment you've invited me to come to is the ultrasound today."

She frowned. "There's no need for you to come to my regular checkups."

So that's how she feels. Did she really believe that he didn't need to be involved in the life of his children until they were born? Well he begged to differ. He had read that twin pregnancies were harder on both mother and fetus's and he wants to do everything in his power to protect all three of them. It would completely crush him if something went wrong and he wasn't there. "I want to be there every step of the way, even your regular checkups."

She scrunched her nose up in irritation, her lips forming a small pout and he found himself crossing his arms over his chest to keep himself in check. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss away her pout till she moaned in satisfaction.

"Fine, you can come to my appointments but we are not moving into together."

One down, one to go. "Wouldn't it make things easier for you if I was around to help?"

She bit her bottom lip an act he has to come to learn meant she was thinking. It was a good sign for him. "That's true." She finally spoke. "But I don't need help till after the babies are born, so we have plenty of time to work something out." She gave him a triumphant smile. "Even then I think we could manage without moving into together."

"Why are you so adamant to not let me help you?" He found his irritation growing again. "Is it such a terrible idea letting me take care of you?"

"I don't need you to take of me. I'm pregnant Kakashi I'm not an invalid."

"I'm not saying that." He ran a hand through his hair sighing. How could he convince her this was the right thing to do? "Money"

"What?"

That's it! "What about money? It's expensive to take care of a baby let alone two. And it's not like either of us have a bunch of money saved up." She bit her lip and he inwardly grinned. "Plus you won't be able to work soon so wouldn't it save us money if we only had one set of bills to pay rather than two? Think about it."

"Again that is something we can deal with when the babies are born." She didn't sound very convincing.

"Not if you consider we'll have to buy cribs, diapers and all that other baby stuff before they are born. Besides we would both have to have cribs at our apartments. That's more money spent right there. If we lived together it would mean we only need one of everything. Well one set anyways." He smiled. "Plus let's be honest. Neither one of our apartments is really suitable or big enough."

That luscious lip went between her teeth again. Had he finally gotten through to her? If not he'd really like to hear her try and say he was wrong when they both knew he was right. "Let's say I agreed." She frowned when his smile grew. "I haven't yet but let's say if I did we would have to agree on some conditions."

He leaned forward resting his arms on the table clasping his hand. "Like what?" If that's all it took then he would agree to anything.

"Obviously the first condition is separate bedrooms."

He scowled. Ok he'd agree to almost everything. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. Even if they weren't in the same bedroom at least they were under the same roof. He nodded sharply in agreement. She raised a questioning brow as if she had been waiting for a different answer. Now he was glad he had held his tongue.

"Plus I don't want you bringing any of your dates into my home."

His frown deepened. "That condition works both ways of course." The idea of her in another man's arms made him see red.

She laughed outright at the comment. "I'm flattered you'd even think a man would find me attractive in my current state. But trust me you don't have to worry about that."

"Oh really? Cause I think you've never looked sexier."

A red hue crept up her cheeks again. "Yes well you're not normal remember." He chuckled and she averted her eyes. "Which brings me to my last condition. You Kakashi Hatake will keep your hands to yourself."

His lone eye went wide. What was she playing at? Did she intend to keep him at arm's length? He knew she didn't want a commitment, but that's not what he was offering, because he didn't want one either. He just wanted her. So why was she being so prude all of a sudden? "What are you so afraid of Sakura?"

"You."

"Why?"

"I don't like you"

"Liar" He smirked.

She frowned. "Fine, I don't want to have a physical relationship with you."

"Why?"

"You sound like a parrot."

"Then just answer the damn question already." He ordered. "Is it because you're pregnant? I read it's perfectly safe to partake in sex during pregnancy. You're only four months along, it's perfectly safe."

Sakura frowned, and opened her mouth, then closed it again, then after a short staring contest she finally spoke. "I'm five months along Kakashi."

"What? But I thought you got pregnant…" His words trailed off doing the math in his head. "So that means you got pregnant before we…." Another realization hit. Had she known already when he said they should end it? "Why didn't you tell me before I left for my mission?" He growled feeling betrayed.

"I didn't find out till after you left." She defended squaring her shoulders.

He shook his head. "That doesn't make sense, how could you have not known? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Here I was thinking you got pregnant during our last time."

"I've never had regular periods so missing one wasn't a big deal. It wasn't till…" Her words trialed off.

"It wasn't till what?" He narrowed his eyes, not liking this tight lipped side of Sakura.

"Nothing, I just didn't notice because of my irregular period." She let out an exasperated sigh.

"No way, you're not getting away with that. Spill it." He ordered. She frowned and he knew she wasn't happy with him but he didn't care right now.

"It's nothing, it's doesn't matter now." She stated but her gaze lowered to the table.

"Like hell it doesn't." Kakashi ground out the words. His anger getting the best of him. "I'm trying my best here Sakura. But enough is enough. I won't put up with this half-ass attitude you've acquired. It's ridiculous. And you not telling me you were farther along than what you made it out to be, what game are you trying to play? Don't you think that kind of news is needed? I thought I had five months to prepare but in reality I only have four. If that even, usually twin pregnancies don't even last full term." He let out a hard breath, unable to stop is ranting. "Can I even trust you now that they are actually mine?"

Before he could take back the words that he hadn't truly meant to say icy water splashed across his face. Sakura stood from her chair, empty glass still clutched tight in her hand. "Don't you ever speak to me like that again." Angry tears brimming in her eyes. "It may have been a mistake for not telling you but that gives you no right to talk to me like that." She threw the empty glass at him and he just let it bounce off his vest onto the floor while the whole restaurant now watched. He was too scared that if he moved she'd take his head off. "And for you to think so low of me that I would lie to you about being the father." Her words came out on a choked sob and she covered her mouth to stifle it with one hand her other rested on her stomach. "I really…hate you Kakashi….just...stay away…from us." She managed between sobs; she looked at him with so much pain in her eyes it killed him.

She turned away heading for the door and the old woman who owned the shop rushed to her side. Whispers from other patrons reached his ears. Kakashi's hands were trembling and he had to clench them into fists on his lap. He didn't mean to say it, hell he didn't even believe it, he knew he was the father. He had just been so angry it slipped. He jumped to his feet, his chair crashing to the floor. He had to apologize. But when he took a step to follow her, a hand grabbed him tight by the arm. He snapped his gaze to the owner and found Yamato frowning at him.

"Just let her be." He ordered. "Give her a chance to calm down."

"I don't have that kind of time." Kakashi tried to pull away but the man held on tighter.

"You have no choice; she won't listen to you right now even if you do talk to her. She's in a delicate state as it is, don't make it worse." Yamato let go of his arm and stepped in front of him. "I'll make sure she gets home safe."

Kakashi cursed under his breath and shoved his hands in his pockets. He knew the man was right. "Stay with her till she calms down at least." Kakashi hated the idea but he didn't have many options. And he won't lie, he's jealous as hell of the man. "And let me know if…."

"Don't worry; I'll let you know if something happens." Yamato stated. "Meanwhile you should think about stitching a sign to your mask that says 'Insert foot here'." He chuckled and made his way to Sakura taking over for the old woman tucking her under his arm.

Kakashi ignored the jab and watched as they disappeared from the doorway, his gut twisted into knots. Could he really make things right or had he lost her? The thought of losing her actually made his heart hurt.

* * *

**AN:** So how was it? Please let me know! :-) Thank you! Luv ya!


	4. Grasp and Protect

**AN:** Oh my! I almost forgot to post the next chapter! Sorry, but here it is! :-) Thank you to all those who ahve reviewed! It is you that keeps me writing stories

* * *

"You should try not to get so worked up." Yamato handed a glass of water to Sakura as she sniffled hugging a pillow sitting on her couch. Her tears were now transcending into anger. "It's not good in your delicate state."

"Tell that to Kakashi." She scowled taking a small sip. "It's his fault."

Yamato let out a sigh. "Well it's not entirely his fault."

She flashed him a dirty look. "So this is my fault?" She hissed. "You're actually going to defend him?"

"Now hold on a minute" He held his hands up. "Don't get worked up until you hear me out." She opened her mouth to voice how she didn't have to listen to him defend that pompous ass but Yamato spoke first. "You need to understand something about Kakashi, he would never intentionally try to hurt you. He would risk his life in order to protect you and those babies."

She snapped her mouth shut and averted her eyes. "That may be true but that didn't give him the right to accuse me of lying to him about being the father." Ruefully thinking to herself that it may be true for their children but it wasn't the same when it came to her.

"I agree." Yamato nodded. "But he said it out of anger. Which does not excuse the fact he said it." He added when she got that defensive look again. "But you have to admit you gave him a reason to accuse you."

On his last word Sakura slammed the glass down on her tiny coffee table. "That doesn't matter; he had no right to…."

"You had no right to keep the truth from him." Yamato cut her words off with his stern tone. She glared at him. "Listen" He ran a hand through his hair slumping onto the couch next to her. "I know this situation is tough for you since you love him, but…"

She took in a sharp breath then frowned. "Who could love that idiot?" But she couldn't stop the blush that spread across her cheeks.

Yamato just smiled gently and continued. "But you have to give the man a little bit of a break. Any man would have felt completely betrayed by you keeping that kind of information in the dark. And let's be honest here, how would you feel if you were completely ignored for two months without given any real reason as to why?" He met her gaze and she had to force herself not to turn away giving into the sudden guilt she felt. "He's been driving everyone nuts because of it."

"He has?" She asked, this being the first time anyone has said anything to her.

Yamato nodded. "One day he's moping because you won't see him, the next day he's angry because you won't see him, the next day he's so nervous he won't quit pacing or mumbling to himself, then the day after that he's happy and won't shut up about you or he babbles on about what he read in some pregnancy book. He's been exhausting to be around." He sighed and ran another hand through his hair. "A group of us even considered locking him up just to get a break from his rants." He chuckled at the idea. "Of course" He returned to a frown. "I can only imagine what it's going to be like now that you got your ultrasound."

She gave him a shocked questioning look. "You know about that too?"

"Oh yeah Kakashi told everybody that it was today. And I'm guessing all is well with the babies?"

She barely heard his question as her mind began to race. So now everyone knew they had slept together? Her cheeks flushed. Sure she told a small group of close friends like Yamato, but that was it. She thought he would do the same, but instead he's talking about her and pregnancy to everyone? Was he ill? The man who is famous for not talking about his personal life….there's just no way…...he has to ill. "I mean, why would he do that?" The mental question slipped from her mouth.

"Why would he do what?"

She looked at him and blinked, brushing her other thoughts aside before she realized she asked the question out loud. "Why would he talk about his personal life like that? He never does that."

"Well" Yamato smiled. "It's probably because he never had much a personal life worth talking about. But now he seems to be infatuated with you."

Her cheeks heated once again. "He is not. He's just interested in me because he knocked me up."

Yamato quirked a brow. "Oh Really? Did he say that or are just assuming that's how he feels?"

"Neither, I know that's how he feels." She lowered her gaze to her pillow. What Kakashi said after the ultrasound flashed in her mind. He loved his sons, she saw it in eyes, heard it in his voice. Not once has he ever directed that type of emotion towards her. And if he really does want her for anything it's only for a physical relationship. Though she can't see why since she's gotten so chunky, and she was only gonna get bigger.

"So, why didn't you tell him the truth?" Yamato asked breaking the silence. He was just full of all sorts of questions today.

She met his gaze and stared at him for long moments. But, as he looked at her with that questioning gaze she had to turn away. "It's not something I'm proud of." She whispered before burying her face in the pillow, tears burning the back of her eyes. She should have told him, she knew that. But how could she tell him she almost killed someone. It had been a simple surgery, but because she had over exerted herself and barely slept for days she had collapsed right in the middle of healing the gash in the patient's chest. Later she was informed that right before she collapsed she had a surge in chakra and it literally tore through the Chunin's lung. He was touch and go as he spent the next 12 hours in surgery to patch him up. He had lived but it just about killed her.

"Did something happen?" He questioned not seeming to want to let the subject go.

"Yes" Her voice muffled by the pillow. "I did something horrible."

"It can't be that bad." He tried reassuringly.

"It is." Sakura let out a long breath and her face heated from it as it was trapped by the pillow. She needed to detour her thoughts. "You know, Kakashi still had no right to say that." Despite her keeping the truth from him, that was a low blow on his part.

She heard Yamato sigh and looked up at him. "It was uncalled for yes." He gave her a sympathetic look. "But try to forgive him ok? He didn't really mean it."

Sakura frowned. She knew he was probably right but she was still irritated by the fact that he said it at all. Why did Kakashi get all the breaks on this and she got none? "You say I should try to understand how he feels, well maybe he should try to understand how I feel for once."

Yamato cursed under his breath and slumped back against the couch. "Fine, but don't blame me when he gets tied up and thrown in a cell." He ran his hand down his face. "You sure you won't take one for the team?" He looked at her hopefully. But the hope quickly burned out when she shook her head. No way was Kakashi getting her to apologize.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Kakashi?" Tsunade looked at him genuinely shocked by his request.

With a sharp nod he spoke. "I have never been more certain about anything in my life." He was determined to have his request granted.

It's been two weeks since his incident with Sakura and he hasn't been able to see her, since the day after it he was called out on a mission. It had been torture and he couldn't focus at all, it was unlike him and he knew he couldn't continue that way. The only thing he could think about was Sakura, and that pain stricken look on her face as she told him she hated him. It still made his chest tighten at just the thought. He should have been patient and waited for her to tell him the truth. But instead he had gotten angry and said those horrible things to her. Surely her reason was enough to justify her actions. She wouldn't betray him or purposely lie to him, but he had only realized that after the fact. And there was too much for him to lose over such a ridiculous argument.

"Is there any special reason as to why you want such a long leave of absence?" She curiously tilted her head to the side.

"Several." He stated in a matter-a-fact tone. "I need to remain in the village." He began, ready to give the speech he had repeated a hundred times over in his head. "Sakura is in a delicate state right now I feel it would better if I was close just in case something were to happen. I also want to be a part of my son's lives even at this early stage. Not to mention it is uncertain if she will carry them full term and even though I know you would try your best to work around it, I don't want to be out on a mission when my sons are brought into this world. I want to be there to welcome them." He took a breath, his final argument would hopefully be enough for her to give her agreement. "And in all honesty ma'am I am currently unfit to partake in missions. I am not currently able to remain mentally focused and I fear it could harm others or myself, and both are unacceptable. As much as I love this village there is something here more important to me and I need to grasp it and protect it."

Tsunade's shocked look didn't faze him, in fact he had expected it. He wasn't talking like himself, then again he wasn't the man he used to be. He had weighed out his options and when the truth hit him it was as if a new world appeared before his eyes. And it was one he refused to let go of.

"Kakashi" Tsunade seemed at a loss for words. But then she smiled. "Who would have thought fatherhood would have brought on such a change in you." She picked up a pen up and turned her attention on his request sheet long enough to sign her name. "I'm impressed you feel so strongly about your son's to make such a bold move."

It was Kakashi's turn to smile. "It's not just for them."

"Of course not." She agreed. "It's for you as well. I completely understand. You should grasp fatherhood whole heartedly and protect those children." Kakashi chuckled and Tsunade frowned. "Did I say something funny?"

He shook his head. "No ma'am." He thought it best to keep it to himself that it wasn't fatherhood he wanted to grasp but Sakura's heart. He loved her and he didn't want to spend his lifetime without her. It had been so easy to admit it when he realized it that it shocked him. And he was pretty sure he's felt this way for long time, he just never realized it for what it really was until now. Of course his next obstacle was getting Sakura to accept his feelings and return them. But that's only if she'll forgive him first. It was strange how things worked; it was her declaration of hate that made him realize his own feelings of love for her.

"Then would you mind sharing what it is you find so amusing?" She quirked her brow.

He shook his head. "Sorry ma'am. But I'm saving this one solely for Sakura."

* * *

**AN:** So how was it? Bad? Good? Please let me know! Thank you! I am starting to edit the next chapter now so it will be up soon. Thanks again! Luv ya!


	5. Two Crib Kiss

**AN:** I am proud to present the next chapter to you! But before that I would like to thank you very much for your reviews! They brighten my day! But I won't make you wait any longer...Please ENJOY the next installment!

* * *

Sakura frowned as she looked down at the directions in her hand. She then looked up and scanned the floor of her small living room that was now covered in wood pieces, rods, screws, bolts and some other things she wasn't quite sure what they actually had a purpose but apparently they were needed. "Okay" She took a deep breath and focused again on the instructions. "Step 1: To begin assembly you will need the two Back Posts and your Back Frame." She glanced up finding the needed pieces lying close by on the floor before she continued. "You need two 100mm Bolts and two 70mm Bolts to connect the Back Posts to the Back Frame. The 70mm Bolts will be used at the top and the 100mm Bolts will be used at the bottom. Make sure that the bolts are not tightened until the Back Frame is completely dropped as far as it will go. Tighten all bolts at this time using your Allen Wrench."

She put the instructions on her lap and stared at the pile bolts and screws lying next to her. 70mm and 100mm bolts? She looked back to the instructions turning to the previous page to check out the pictures provided of each item. Glancing back and forth between the two several times she finally let out a sigh of defeat. "No wonder the delivery men had looked at me funny when I said I was assembling them myself. This is impossible."

When she saw the cribs in the little shop she knew they were perfect. Plus they were right in her price range. However, she had opted out of assembly when it was offered because she thought it would help her kill some time now that she spent most of her time at home doing nothing but eating and sleeping. She glanced at the second crib leaning against the wall still in the box, then down to the scattered pieces. At this rate she would be lucky to get one built before they were born.

One of the little munchkins gave her a sharp kick and her hand rubbed across her belly. "Don't worry." She assured them. "Mommy will figure something out." Talking to them had become part of her everyday life now. "I won't let you little guys go without a bed." Another softer kick hit her hand and she smiled, it seemed they actually listened to her. Well sometimes anyways.

A knock rapped at her door and she frowned. Getting on the floor was hard enough, getting up was a whole different story. She untucked her legs and in the process scattered the pile of bolts and screws. Hearing the pieces roll across the floor she cursed under her breath. Pregnancy was making her rather ungraceful and it was beginning to become a bother. Another knock sounded even louder this time. "I'm coming" She hollered irritated. If she hadn't been such an idiot and locked the door when the delivery men left she could have just told them to let themselves in.

She finally made it to her knees and frowned, she had nothing around her to help her up. She looked at the couch which was blocked by a floor full of pieces of a crib. Then she looked at the door not 5 feet from her. "What a pain?" She cursed and dropped to the floor, crawling her way to the door. Just feet away the knock sounded again. "I'm coming" She was now irritated as she reached the door. Sitting up on her knees she opened the door. "What?" She scowled, but looking up at the masked face of her visitor her heart did a flutter.

"Sakura?" He looked down at her surprised for a moment before he spoke in a rush. "Are you ok?" The bag in his hand dropped with a thud as he rushed forward crouching in front of her gently placing his hands on her arms. "What are doing on the floor? Are you hurt?" He leaned back to inspect for any injuries, the light touch of his fingers made her suddenly oversensitive to his presence.

"I'm fine." She breathed and pushed on his chest successfully making him drop his hands and give her some space. But she couldn't help but take note of his warmth or the memory of running her hands over the rippled muscles of his torso hidden beneath the article of clothing. She felt her cheeks heat and couldn't help frowning. "What are you doing here?"

He pushed past her protest and grabbed her arms again. "Are you sure you're ok?"

The worried look in his eyes tugged at her heart. "Yes" She had to avert her eyes. "It's just hard to get up sometimes and I was on the floor so…." Her words trailed off as she heard him let out a sigh of relief. He was worried about her? Of course he was, she was carrying his children, and he was concerned for their well-being. "Just move so I can get up." She grabbed the door knob to help brace herself.

However, before she could protest, strong hands gripped her and she was whisked off the floor and set gently on her feet. "There" He now smiled down at her, his hands settling on her hips. Her core heated and her mouth suddenly went dry. Unconsciously she licked her lips and his gaze lowered at the action. His eyes darkened. "Don't tempt me so openly Sakura." His voice was husky and filled with promise that if she continued he wouldn't hold back.

Her cheeks flared red and she withdrew from his hold, putting a good couple feet between them. She needed to breathe. She needed to remember she was mad at him. But damn it he was making it hard. "What are you doing here?" She asked again successfully sounding unhappy about the prospect.

He didn't answer, instead he gave a thorough once over. Suddenly she felt like the helpless prey and he was the hungry predator. She felt a pool of heat swirl at her core and she cursed her hormones, her sexual drive had become like that of a teen in puberty. And seeing Kakashi, feeling his touch, made her remember just how much that need was unfulfilled. "You look so beautiful."

A small smile tugged at her lips but she held it at bay. "I look fat." She placed a hand on her swollen middle and the baby gave a hard kick. Did they know their father was here?

He shook his head in disagreement. "You look amazing. Now what were you doing on the floor?" He changed the subject.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" She asked again crossing her arms under her chest. His gaze lowered and she followed it seeing her swollen breasts pushed up and her cleavage staring her in the face. With an irritated breath she dropped her arms and glared at him. "What do you want?"

He didn't seem detoured at all by her actions, but he finally lifted his gaze to hers and smiled. "I'm moving in."

"Excuse me?!" Her whole body went tense. Did he really just say what she thought he said?

"You heard me." He turned to grab the bag he had previously dropped and snatched it up. "I'm moving in" He spun back and took a step forward, kicking the door shut behind him. "I told you before this isn't up for debate."

"No" She shook her head frantically and stepped backwards. "Not a chance! No way!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you crazy?"

Now he wasn't even paying attention to her; instead he was inspecting the mess on her floor. He dropped the bag as he made his way in further to her home. She watched as he crouched and gently ran his fingertips across the engraved vine pattern of the headboard. "You bought cribs?"

A pain stabbed at her chest. Why did he sound so disappointed? She shook her head, that doesn't matter right now. She needed to get him out of here. "Kakashi you can't barge in here and just assume you can move in." She ran her hands through her hair frustrated. "You just can't."

He finally looked up at her and the saddened look in eyes pierced right through her. "I wanted to help pick out the cribs."

Her frustration faded and suddenly she wanted to wrap her arms around him. "I'm sorry" She breathed not knowing what else to say. And before she could stop herself she found the words spilling from her lips. "You could help put them together if you want." Once she realized what it was she actually said it was too late to take back. Kakashi had instantly taken on the look of a kid at Christmas and was already removing his vest intent on getting to work.

"I'll have this done in no time." He chimed quickly gathering up the hardware she had previously scattered.

Sakura sucked in her bottom lip. What the hell had she gotten herself into? She was suppose to be mad at him wasn't she? Then why was it she wasn't kicking him out? Because, she admitted silently, she didn't want to cause him to look so hurt ever again. She closed her eyes and sighed. She really was hopeless; no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stay mad at him. And against her better judgment she couldn't kick him out either. Hearing the rustling of paper she opened her eyes to see Kakashi bending over sorting out the pieces he needed. Her cheeks flushed seeing his pants pulled tight over his firm backside. She turned and rubbed at her cheeks. Pregnancy has turned her into a pervert. There was no way he could move in not matter how pure his intent is. It would drive her insane and it probably wouldn't even take her more than a week to fall to his charm. Glancing over her shoulder she saw him working intently, a look of pure excitement was overpowering his face. She would let him have his moment and then they could talk. But until then she needed to stay clear of him.

* * *

Hours later Kakashi stood back and with a sense of satisfaction looked over the now built cribs. He had been hurt that she had bought them herself, so when she offered him the chance to build them he jumped on it. Even if he knew it wasn't something she had meant to do, but it was something he wanted and he wasn't going to give her the chance to change her mind. Then, when she had disappeared from the room he was disappointed. He wanted them to do it together. So when she returned later with a glass of water for him, he asked her to help hold the frame up for him. Sure he could have done it by himself but he wanted them to share this moment. So he was happy when she let go of her hesitancy and helped.

The tension between them slowly disappeared and before he knew it they were talking and laughing like they used to. It was something he had missed and something he never wanted to miss again. He had held back the urge to take her in his arms many times, but he couldn't help brushing his hand across hers whenever he got the chance. Taking pleasure in watching her cheeks tint pink, knowing he still had an effect on her gave him hope. He honestly had expected her to fight him tooth and nail, expecting she was still holding onto her anger at his comment from last time. But she never mentioned it and he was relieved for that. He wanted to forget the past and focus on the future. Their future.

"They look great." She smiled at him from across the room curled up on her couch. "To be honest I didn't think I was ever going to get them built. But you got them built in no time."

"We built them" He corrected, making his way to the couch. "Now" He sat down next to her laying his arm behind her on couch. Not wanting to waste any more time. "We need to talk."

She leaned away from him and eyed warily. "You know I really hate when you say that. It usually means you have something to tell me that I'm not going to like."

"That's not true." He lied, he knew for a fact she wasn't going to like his idea, but she didn't have a choice. Not anymore. "I'm sure you're thrilled knowing I'll be here to help you with stuff like this all the time."

Her lips formed an angry pout and he groaned inwardly. "Yeah, about that, I already told you you're not moving in."

"I have to." He stated. "I have nowhere else to go."

Her eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" She tried to move further away but the end of the couch denied her the distance.

"I moved out of my apartment." He shrugged.

"You what?" She gaped at him. "Bu….But why?" She stammered.

He met her gaze and held it. "I told you before Sakura I want to be here for you."

Her cheeks flushed and she pursed her lips. "You're really not gonna give me an option in this are you?"

He smirked. "Well you can kick me out if you want, but I know that you can't."

"How do you know?" She challenged.

He raised a questioning brow, but rose to her challenge. "Are you going to kick me out?"

She stared at him for a minute before sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. He knows she won't do it, her hearts too big to throw him out. That's why he had confidently given up his apartment. "It depends." She suddenly winced, rubbing her rounded stomach.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worry washing over him.

"Nothing, the babies are just kicking pretty hard these days."

He looked down at her hand moving gently across her stomach then back at her. "May I?" He held his up. She looked like she was ready to reject him, but instead she smiled with a nod. He held his breath as his hand curved around her form. Then suddenly something tiny jabbed his hand. He took a sharp intake of breath caught off guard and Sakura laughed.

"They must know you're their daddy. That was a good one."

Kakashi stared down at his hand. Slowly moving it from one side to the other, feeling another jab his heart melted. Did they really know who he was? The idea of it was….amazing.

"Talk to them." She encouraged gently. "I do all the time and they seem to react."

He looked at her, his lone eye wide. "What do I say?"

She lifted one slim shoulder in a shrug. "Anything"

He focused again on her rounded mound. What could he say? "Um…Hi there." He began slowly. "I guess….well….I can't wait to meet you." He didn't have to wait long to feel another jab against his hand. "Did….you feel that?!" His awestruck look shot to Sakura in pure astonishment.

She laughed softly at his excitement. "Pretty amazing huh?"

He nodded meeting her gaze. "You're pretty amazing too you know." His free hand came around from behind her and gently brushed back lose strands of her pink locks. "I can never thank you enough for giving me something so special."

She took him by surprise by leaning into his touch. "I told you that you don't have to thank me." Her voice came out on a breathy whisper.

"Yes I do, you have no idea how much you have given me." He slowly leaned in closer, moving his hand from her stomach to lower his mask. "I'm going to kiss you now Sakura." He brushed his lips across hers, waiting for her protest. But when it never came he couldn't hold back any more and claimed her lips.

* * *

**AN:** SOOOOO? How was it? Please let me know! Thank you! Luv ya!


	6. Love & Spilt Ramen

**AN:** Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! :-) Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

His lips were soft and so warm against hers. She should have protested she should have stopped him. But no matter how many times she told her body to move it denied her control. He had hypnotized her with his fascination of feeling their sons move beneath his hand. He opened her mouth under light pressure and his tongue delved inside. Their tongues played a lazy dance together, seeming to get reacquainted after so much time apart. She moaned into his mouth. It was better than she remembered. And she couldn't remember now for the life of her why she denied him for so long. Yet her mind was still screaming this was wrong, but how could something that feels so good be so wrong? The tenderness suddenly fled from the kiss as his lips and tongue manipulated it into something wild and passionate. Heat coiled inside her and she reached out wrapping her arms around his neck. She couldn't get enough of him.

He broke the kiss to place light kisses across her jaw and down her neck. She tilted her head to give him access, every touch of his lips scorching her skin. "You know I have been dreaming" He spoke between kisses. "Of seeing you rounded with child, walking around in nothing but my shirt."

"Fantasizing again Kakashi?" She said in a husky laugh.

"Prophesying I hope." He lifted his head to smile at her.

She laughed again. "I really don't see how this is attractive." She gestured to her swollen middle.

Kakashi ran his hand over across her belly. "Really? Cause seeing you this way, seeing the evidence of our lovemaking changing your body knowing we created a miracle, it's the biggest turn on ever." His words did something funny to her heart and that little voice came back again. Only this time it was encouraging her, telling her to grab hold of him and never let go. And she wasn't about to argue with it.

She couldn't help but think this was just like him, it didn't even take him four hours together and she was putty in hands. That's why she was against him moving in. But what's the worst that could really happen? Break her heart? His lips claimed hers again and her eyes fluttered shut as she drowned out the thoughts with lust. She would deal with whatever happened later. Right now she just wanted one thing, and that was for Kakashi to remind her just how intoxicating he really was.

A loud gurgling sound suddenly erupted and she broke the kiss and her eyes snapped opened to meet Kakashi's equally shocked expression. Her cheeks flushed red. Why now of all times did her stomach have to growl?

Kakashi chuckled. "You are so adorable." He placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"It's embarrassing." She lowered her gaze, wanting nothing more than to curl up and hide.

"We did skip dinner" He the rubbed his hand across her swollen belly again. "And you are eating for three now."

"I'm not hungry." She told a small lie, sure she could use some food but she preferred to wait. "All I ever do is eat." Instead she would rather be lost in Kakashi's kiss than stuffing her face.

Another growl sounded and a little foot kicked Kakashi's hand. He laughed again. "I think you've been overruled Sweetie."

She was always overruled, by the babies and now Kakashi. Didn't she have a say in what she wanted when she wanted it? Apparently it was time to change that aspect. Putting her best seductive look on, she leaned in close to him. "You know I've been having this one craving that I can't seem to satisfy." His laughter faded instantly and his gaze darkened as she ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. "I was hoping you could satisfy it for me."

"Well then" His voice low and husky. "What kind of man would I be if I don't give you what you crave?" Before she knew what happened Kakashi was off the couch and scooped her into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he made his way to her bedroom. "How do you know where my bedroom is? This is the first time you've ever been here."

"Instinct."

"So you have bed radar now?" She teased as he nudged her bedroom open with his foot.

"There's a lot you don't know about me" He smiled setting her gently on her feet grabbing hold of her hips. "But I'll be sure to teach you everything there is to know about me." With that he claimed her lips, and for the first time in a long time Sakura let go of all her worries. Her heart had belonged to him long ago and somehow in this moment she felt his heart was just within her reach. Perhaps she could have all of him after all.

* * *

Kakashi was in heaven as Sakura made a soft sound against his lips. He loved kissing her. Has from the first moment their lips ever touched. She was more responsive to his lips claiming hers than any woman he had ever known. And she was far from shyly submissive; she gave it as good as she got it with, a passion that turned him inside out.

Ignoring her protest as he broke there kiss he discarded his gloves, tossing them to the side before returning his attention to her. He wanted to feel her smooth skin beneath his hands. Grabbing the hem of her shirt he peeled it from her rounded middle and up over her swollen breasts incased in a cream laced bra. She took over removing the shirt and he didn't mind in the least. His hands roamed down her body, teasing her taut nipples through the fabric, watching her eyes flutter shut, softly moaning in pleasure, arching her body into his touch. His need grew and his erection was straining to feel her warmth wrapped around him, but he wanted to take his time, explore her changing body.

His gaze followed his hands as they roamed further, curving the swell of her belly. He would never get enough of seeing her, feeling her carrying his children. He never thought such a thing would be so amazingly sexy in his life. "You're so beautiful" He murmured leaning in to brush a kiss to her lips.

"Stop teasing" She breathed as her hands began to pull at the hem of his shirt. "I want to feel you."

He gave into her heady demand quickly discarding his shirt and mask, holding in a groan as her hands moved the expanse of his bare chest. How he missed her touch. How badly he missed everything about her. They continued undressing each other, as if unwrapping a precious treasure. And when he discarded her last piece of clothing he had to step back and drink in the sight of her. Her full breasts, pregnancy darkened taut nipples, her rounded belly over flared hips and shapely legs. He nearly lost his control. Leading her to the bed he kissed her gently before laying her down. Her half-lidded gaze roamed his body and his groin twitched in response to her approving smile. She caught the movement and her gaze lowered her pink tongue darting out to lick her lips. He couldn't hold back the groan as he joined her in bed, half covering her body to devour her lips. She was too much and his resolve was fading.

A loud knock echoed through the room and Kakashi cursed when Sakura broke the kiss. "Ignore it" He ordered covering her lips again, but to his dismay she tore them away.

"But I didn't lock the door."

"Just stay quiet and they'll go away." He murmured against the curve of her neck. He refused to let anything stop him now.

"But Kakashi what if…." Her words faded into a soft moan of pleasure as he took the tip of one full breast into his mouth. She slid her fingers into his hair as if to keep him from stopping. As if he would really stop now.

The knock sounded again. "Kakashi…." She attempted to protest again but he moved his hand down her body over the curve of belly and found her silken mound, running his fingers between her already wet folds, quickly covering her lips to drown out her moan.

But the sound of the front door suddenly opening made them both freeze. "Sakura, are you home? I brought ramen!" A familiar voice chimed.

Kakashi snapped his head up and glared at the still open bedroom door. He was gonna beat that idiot senseless next time he saw him. "Now's not a good time Naruto." Sakura's words ended on a moan, as she bucked her hips against his hand. He looked down at her, surprised by her sudden action, but he wasn't about to disappoint her.

"What a frisky little thing you've become Sakura." He whispered finding her sensitive nub and skimmed his finger across it smiling as she bit her lip to keep from screaming loudly.

"Sakura?" Naruto called again. "Are you ok?" His footsteps growing closer.

"Go away Naruto" Kakashi bit out moving his body enough to block his view of Sakura in case the knucklehead didn't listen.

"Kakashi?" The sound of footsteps came to a halt. "What are you doing here?"

Just as the question sounded Kakashi edged one digit into her slick warmth and Sakura called out in pleasure. The sound of plastic hitting the floor from the other room was soon followed by hurried footsteps. "Lock the door." Kakashi called as he slowly pumped his digit in and out. The front door slamming confirming the man had vacated the premises.

"That….was mean." Sakura moaned as he added another digit.

"Would you have preferred I stopped?" He teased removing his fingers

Her emerald eyes now glazed with pleasure snapped open. "Don't you dare!"

He chuckled low at her honest answer and thrust his fingers back in, hitting that interior bundle of nerves and she cried out, adding to his own arousal and making it harder to wait. But he would, he had to. He continued to massage her, leaning down claiming her lips. Her kiss was so full of feminine fire he found it irresistible. Her walls clenched around his fingers as he moved them in and out. Her body strained towards him, moving with tiny involuntary jerks that enhanced her own pleasure. Her need to climax reflecting in every whimper against his mouth.

He brushed her clitoris with his thumb and that was all she needed. She convulsed around his fingers, her teeth bit into his bottom lip as she made a keening sound in her throat, telling him without words that was exactly what she needed. He kissed her through her orgasm, helping her to come down from her high, but not too far, because he was far from done.

When her breathing was less ragged he moved between her legs on his knees, nudging her thighs gently to open her up to his gaze completely. Her entire body was still flushed from her climax, a beautiful rose red that he could not wait to spear with his own throbbing and yet to be satisfied flesh. Diamond hard nipples poked straight up, pleading for his touch. A soft sheen of perspiration coated her upper chest, just proof of the level of pleasure she had just received. He tried to speak but he had to clear his throat. She smiled at him under half-lidded eyes and the words came out in a masculine growl he was not ashamed of in the least. "You're so incredibly beautiful like this."

"Sated by you?"

"You're not sated." He tipped his pelvis, brushing her entrance with his tip, a moan escaping her swollen kissed lips. He smiled. "You still need me here."

"Yes" Her breathing turned into little pants. "Please Kakashi."

Sex with this woman was on the level of volcanically hot, but honest. She didn't hide her physical need or desires with him in bed. She expressed them in a dozen different ways, all which turned him on. He pressed forward, allowing the head of his arousal against her opening again, but he did not go in, teasing them both. Her lips curved into a familiar smile as she seemed to simply melt into the bed, waiting with a sexy expectation he adored.

Slowly he thrust his hips forward, his hard length sliding into her slick warmth. It felt so good, so perfect. A groan erupted from deep in his chest. "You're so wet."

Together they set a slow rhythm, his hands settling on the sides of her rounded stomach, moving to tease her taut nipples and back again. He could feel her desire building as was his. But he was determined to bring her to climax again, knowing her second was always more intense than her first.

Then of its own violation his pelvis swiveled on each thrust, as if his body was trained to pleasure this one woman, the woman he loved, exactly as she needed. Her pleasure gave him pleasure and he wanted to bring out every little gasp, every sweet moan, every tightening of her muscles, each shudder she could not control. He wanted all of her, his heart wouldn't settle for less. Suddenly they were both coming, his own orgasm taking over before he could even stop it. But he did not want to as she contracted around him, her peak lasting seconds that turned into minutes while his body vibrated with matching sensations until his muscles felt like they would collapse.

They each gasped for air and he withdrew slowly to collapse on the bed next to her not wanting to crush her with his weight. He managed enough energy to roll on his side and wrap his arm around her, tucking her against him. And she welcomed it when she settled her leg over his, her hand resting on his arm. And thank the Hokage she did because he probably couldn't move if he tried. He gently rubbed his hand over her swollen abdomen completely sated. "So perfect" he muttered as sleep called to him.

* * *

Kakashi's breathing became steady and Sakura knew he had fallen asleep. She was still basking in the pleasure he had just bestowed on her, wrapped in the warmth of this arms. And as she stared at the ceiling she waited, waited for that little voice to start telling her she did something terrible, something she should feel guilty about. But it never came and it shocked her. Yet for some unknown reason her heart still felt unsettled.

Was it too much to hope that Kakashi had feelings for her? He had been acting differently ever since she opened her door to find him standing there. But she didn't know what to make of it and it was confusing the hell out of her. He had treated her so gently and spoke to her with such care that it pulled at her heart. And then that emotion she saw in his lone eye as she was completely open and bare to him during their lovemaking….she couldn't explain it. She had to swallow back the tears at the time, glad he had distracted her by quickly moving to the main event of their lovemaking. But now as he curved himself against her she couldn't help worry if perhaps she hoped too high.

Tears stung the back of her eyes. She closed them hoping to keep them at bay. But it didn't work, it seemed her overactive hormones felt they needed a say in the matter as the first tear rolled down her cheek disappearing into her hairline. She needed to make a decision, end it here or just tell Kakashi her true feelings and hope for the best. Neither option to her seemed all that easy. If the latter plan didn't work in her favor then either way she'd get hurt. More tears flowed down her cheeks and she choked on a sob. But she didn't want to end it, so the second option won out. Now she just needed to buy her time until the time was right.

Her stomach grumbled loudly and she glanced at Kakashi worried it might have actually woken him. But he remained sound asleep. She wiped at her tears and took a deep breath. Maybe after she finally ate she would feel a little better but she somehow doubted it. She tried to roll to her side but Kakashi's grip tightened and he mumbled something inaudible. Laying there for a few moments debating whether she should wake him up or let him sleep she decided to try again. This time she pushed herself up onto her elbows, managing to at least slowly remove her leg from over his, but his hand was firmly set in place.

She let out a sigh. He left her no choice. "Kakashi" She nudged at him with her foot but he didn't stir. "Kakashi" She said his name little louder, he stirred this time but only to tighten his hold her even more. She pursed her lips, he always was an avid cuddlier. Taking a deep breath she said his name again just below the level of a scream. And in response he jumped to a sitting position looking around the room frantically.

"What's wrong?" He looked down at her in a panic. "Are the babies coming?"

She bit her lip to try to stop the laughter but it burst past her lips and she dropped back to the bed. He was so damn cute it was amusing. Her attempt to explain when he gave her a confused pout failed. Finally taking a couple deep breathes she was able to form words. "No Kakashi the babies aren't coming for at least a little while longer." She pushed herself to a sitting position and smiled at him. "But they are hungry. And you wouldn't let me move."

"Oh" He gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that." Her stomach rumbled again and their eyes locked before they both laughed. "Let's not keep them waiting." He wasted no time jumping off the bed, rummaging through their pile of discarded clothes.

Making her way to her small closet she pulled out a night shirt she had recently bought. It was a soft cotton and hung to her knees and it was far from sexy, but it was comfy for her and that's all that matter. She had just pulled it down into place when two arms wrapped around her. "You sure you don't want to try my shirt on?" He nuzzled her nape.

She leaned back against him craning her neck to the side unable to deny her body his warmth. "I don't think your shirt would cover very much."

"And that's a problem how?" She felt him smile against her skin as he placed a gentle kiss.

"I might get cold."

"So I'll warm you up."

She snorted a laugh pulling from his grasp, scared she might lose herself in his arms again. "You just have an answer for everything don't you?"

"Not everything" He chuckled following her out of the bedroom sporting boxers.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. When she reached the living room, she saw a plastic bag, its contents spilled out across the floor. Ramen? She thought confused, but then suddenly it all came rushing back to her. "Naruto" She blushed remembering what it was he heard. "I'm going to have apologize to him." That is as soon as she was able to face him again.

Kakashi chuckled again and she turned towards him frowning. "It's not funny. Now he knows what we were doing."

Kakashi smirked and glanced down at her pregnant belly. "Like he doesn't know we've done it before."

A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. "That's beside the point."

"It'll be fine." Kakashi brushed a kiss on her cheek before moving past her to clean up the mess. "Naruto will get over it."

She unconsciously placed her hand on her cheek where his kiss still lingered as she watched him crouch down to pick up the mess. It was then she decided she had to tell him, she wanted to tell him, if she didn't tell him his gentle gestures would torture her into a state of seduction that she might not be able to crawl out of. "Hey Kakashi." She whispered, a lump forming in her throat.

As he shoved the bowls back into the bag he spoke. "I'll clean it up so don't worry about it Hun. It'll only take a minute."

"That…..that's not it." She bit her bottom lip. Maybe she should just toss out the idea? Maybe this would be easier if her heart wasn't pounding frantically against her chest. "I just wanted to….." The words trailed off, her courage was wavering.

"Tell me what?" He scooped the noodles into the bag with a set of supplied chopsticks. "That I'm the greatest guy in the world?" He offered with a chuckle, seeming amused with himself and oblivious of her current turmoil.

"Kakashi"

"Could you please get me a towel?"

"Kakashi"

"Or maybe we should mop it up?"

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. Was he purposely ignoring her or was he truly that concerned about the spill. "Damn it Kakashi!" She began her irritation growing. "I'm trying to tell you that I love you!"

* * *

**AN: **SOOO? How was it? Please let me know! Thank you and Luv Ya!


	7. Laughing Confession

**AN**: I am really sorry that I haven't finished posting the chapters. The holidays were rough and things have been crazy. But I am back online now and will be posting in speedy fashion. :-) Thank you all for your reviews and your patience! Please enjoy!

* * *

"Sakura!" Kakashi banged his fist against the door. "Open the door!"

"Go away." Her voice may be muffled but the venom it held was so thick it rolled over him in waves.

He let out a frustrated breath. "Listen Sakura I'm sorry for laughing, it wasn't directed at you. So please just open up and let me explain." When no answer came he cursed in frustration. Then the sound of a gasp had his head shooting up towards the older woman who lived in the apartment next door, she looked him over head to toe with wide eyes. He followed her gaze and just now realized he was still sporting nothing but his boxers. His cheeks heated and he let out a nervous laugh as he met the woman's gaze. The womans own cheeks flared red and quickly retreated back into her apartment slamming the door shut behind her.

Kakashi let out a frustrated breath as his fist banged against the door again. "Sakura open the door or at least give me my clothes before I get turned in for indecent exposure."

"It would serve you right." He could barely hear her now, she seemed to have distanced herself from the door.

"Damn it Sakura!" His fist met the wooden door and a cracked indent formed under his fist. Anger flooded through him. "You're just being childish!"

"SCREW YOU!"

The muscle in his jaw ticked as he held his tongue. Ok, so wrong choice of words. But damn it this is just ridiculous. It was an honest misunderstanding. He hadn't been laughing at her. He had been nervous; worried because he had almost poured his heart out to her back in the bedroom and at the time he thought it was too soon. But then she went and confessed her feelings for him. It had shocked him. It was almost a surreal feeling as if he had only imagined it. But when he finally looked at her she stood there her face flushed red and her hand plastered over her mouth. It was in that instant he knew what he heard was true and that she too had been holding back her true feelings. That's when the laughter came. Between the humorous fact that they both had been walking on eggshells around each other about their feelings for no apparent reason and how adorable she looked standing there he couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

He let out a long breath and let his hand fall to his side. He could understand how she took it the wrong way though, but still, to push him out the door without even giving him a chance to talk, it was just too much. Leaning his head against the door he let out a sigh before he spoke. "If you're not going to let me in then at least listen to what I have to say." Her continued silence urged him on. "I wasn't laughing at you I was just relieved that you feel the same way I do. I had wanted to tell you back in your room when you were wrapped in my arms, but I couldn't. I thought if I did I would lose you because you didn't harbor such feelings for me and you would reject me. But then, when you told me how you feel I was happy and I thought it was silly how we had hid our feelings when we should have just been up front and honest." He took a steadying breath. "Sakura please believe me." As the last word left his mouth the lock on the door clicked and he took a step back. Slowly the door opened and Sakura stood in the doorway, her face unreadable as she met his gaze. Was she going to forgive him or send him away?

"Do you really feel the same way?"

He let out the breath he hadn't even known he was holding and smiled. "Yes Sakura." He took a small testing step towards her and when she didn't draw away in one swift move he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He pulled her close in a hug. "Please forgive me."

"Tell me"

"Huh?" He pulled back to look at her face but her head was lowered, yet he still caught the red that crept up her cheeks.

"Your feelings, tell me them."

This time he held back his chuckle and slowly moved his hand to under her chin. Lifting her chin to meet his gaze and seeing them brimming with tears he gave her a gentle smile. "I love you Sakura with all my heart and soul."

First one tear then another slid down her cheeks and she did a terrible job trying not to smile as the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. "Idiot" She muttered and turned her gaze away.

His smile grew. "Brat" He countered and she snapped her gaze back to his, a smile still twitching at her lips. He leaned in and feathered a kiss to her lips. "I love you" He proclaimed again resting his forehead against hers.

Giggles erupted from nearby and Kakashi looked up to see that woman standing there again, only this time she had friends with her. When had they gotten there? "You should forgive him dear." The woman giggled. "You don't find men like him every day."

Kakashi blushed when he saw her eyes sweep down his body and he looked back at Sakura who has now started giggling. "Can we go inside now?" He suddenly felt like the last piece of meat amongst hungry predators and needless to say it made him uncomfortable. Sakura bit her bottom lip to stifle her laughter, yet she made no sign of moving. Kakashi frowned and glanced back at the women ogling him. "Just remember Sakura" He met her gaze again. "Pay backs a bitch." And with that he picked her up so fast and nestled her in his arms she yelped in protest as he made his way back into the apartment.

"Put me down." She pushed against his chest.

"Nope" He kicked the door shut and made his way towards the kitchen.

She finally gave in and let out a defeated sigh. "What are you doing?" She questioned as he sat her on the counter.

He placed a hand on either side of her and caged her in, leaning close until he was a mere breathe away. "I'm going to feed you." He brushed his lips against hers. "And then I plan on eating you."

* * *

"I can't do this" Kakashi protested and attempted to turn and dash but Sakura caught him by the arm.

"You have to." Sakura yanked and he reluctantly followed.

"But Sakura…." At this point he didn't care that he was whining. There was no way he was ready to have dinner with her parents. In fact the thought alone terrified him. The last three weeks have been utterly perfect. They had spent every minute together, loving each other, enjoying each other's company, talking about the future…..but now dinner with her parent's was about to bring it all crashing down around him.

Sakura stopped abruptly and spun towards him. "Honestly Kakashi what's the big deal? It's not like you haven't met them numerous times before."

Kakashi pursed his lips tugging his arm free. "Yeah well" He shoved his hands in his pocket. "I wasn't screwing their daughter then."

She stared at him blinking a few times as if finally registering his fear. Then a smirk spread across her lips. "Don't tell me you're actually scared of my parents?" She bit her lip but she failed in holding back her laughter.

His brow furrowed together at her amusement. How could she find this funny? He was genuinely scared for his life. Sure he could probably take on her dad and win, despite the fact he was a Jonin, but in the same sense he couldn't even imagine doing so because he was Sakura's father. It's a lose-lose situation for him. If he is attacked there was no way he could retaliate. Not only that, but Sakura hadn't even let him wear his vest or gear so he felt almost naked and completely helpless. "You won't be laughing when your father nails me to the floor." He mumbled and began down the street again.

He heard her scurry after him still laughing. "I'm sorry." She entwined her arm with his. "It's just I can't believe you are actually scared to see my parents. You? The man who has beat out hundreds of foes."

His frown deepened and his shoulders slumped a little. Was it really so hard for her to understand? "Yes well again, I wasn't screwing any their daughters." His feet began to feel weighted as they continued down the street. If his memory served him right they were just a block or so away. He could feel his heart begin to beat faster and faster. If he was lucky things would go smoothly and he could leave unharmed. But for some reason he didn't feel very lucky today.

Her laughter finally subsided and she nudged his shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about. They are thrilled about becoming grandparents. And besides they wouldn't have invited you if they didn't like you." She smiled but he didn't find her claim comforting.

He was sure they were thrilled, but it's what they think about him being the father that worries him. Were they really ok with it? Could they accept the fact that he used to be her sensei? Or that he was fourteen years older than her? He knew that if he had a daughter in her predicament he'd be furious and would definitely kill the guy. He swallowed the lump in throat. Couldn't he just avoid her parents for a while longer? A couple years would be long enough. Suddenly she jerked him from his thought as she steered him to the right and he swore his heart stopped. How did they get here so fast? He halted mere feet from the door. "Sakura please…" His whispered plea fell on deaf ears as she went to the door opening it as if she still lived there.

She stepped into the doorway before looking back and giving him a small smile. "I promise you'll fine. Now come…."

"SAKURA!"

Kakashi's nerves went into overdrive as he watched Kizashi Haruno engulf Sakura in a bear hug. His hands suddenly grew sweaty and he gripped the cloth on the inside of his pockets. If screaming in fear and running at top speed wasn't so pitiful then that's probably what he would be doing at this very moment. He could see them talking, but couldn't hear a word they were saying, he could only hear his heart beating frantically in a panic. Then suddenly Kizashi turned his gaze towards him and Kakashi sucked in a breath. The man dropped his grip on Sakura and turned crossing his arms over his chest. A shiver ran through the copy-nin's body as the man studied him. What was he going to do?

"Kakashi" The man greeted and Kakashi couldn't tell if his passive tone was good or bad.

Kakashi let out his held breath. "K..Ki…Kiza….." He stuttered with a squeak and averted his gaze. Now he could add complete embarrassment to his frazzled nerves. "It's a…It's a pleasure seeing you again Mr. Haruno." He bowed his head trying to decide which direction provided the fasted getaway. Then he was thrown for a loop as he heard the man bellow out in laughter.

"Dad!" Sakura attempted a scolding tone but her amusement was clearly evident. "Be nice"

"Sorry" He managed and Kakashi straightened when he sensed the man getting closer.

He was now face to face with man who was grinning from ear to ear. "You seemed so terrified I couldn't help poking a little fun at ya." And before Kakashi knew it he found himself in a death grip hug. Any nerves he had just escaped with the air as it fled his body. When the man withdrew he quickly put an arm around him and began towards the doorway. "There's no need to be tense Kakashi and please drop the formalities." The man chimed as he practically pushed him through the door. "We're family now after all."

Kakashi met the man's gaze and surprisingly felt as if he were truly welcome. It was odd since he had expected something totally different from the man. Perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as he imagined. He smiled. "Thanks Kizashi." Just as the words left his mouth a shiver ran through him. He looked through the doorway and at the end of the hall met a pair of sharp eyes that bore right through him.

"You're late." Mebuki Haruno hissed.

The urge to run took over again but this time Kizashi had a firm grip on him. If looks could kill he'd be dead twice over by now. "S...sorry ma'am." Kakashi stuttered and bowed his head. Apparently he should have been more worried about her mother. He had thought there was a chance she would be on his side since she had always seemed so fond of him, but instead she seemed to loathe him. He heard her scoff in disapproval before her footsteps descended back into the house. He could feel his nerves working their way back to the surface. Maybe he wasn't going to make it out of here alive after all.

* * *

**AN:** So how was it? Bad? Good? Next chapter coming soon! Please review! Thank you! Luv Ya


	8. Shinobi & Broken Glass

**AN**: Thank you for all the reviews! You guys keep the stories going! Here is the next chapter! ENJOY!

* * *

The tension in the room during dinner had been so thick Sakura could have sliced through it with a knife. The food had been delicious as always but the conversation had been sour. Her mother had found every opening to send a snide remark or uncouth question Kakashi's way. And even though Sakura and her father had defended him, Kakashi had just smiled and answered calmer than she ever could have. Why is she out to get Kakashi? She thought her mother would be happy that she was finally settling down. So why was she attacking him? Did she hate him? Her mother had always spoken highly of him before so it just didn't make any sense.

Now as they sat in the small living room, her mother in the kitchen, Kakashi seemed to take a relaxing breath, but his tension was still evident. And she couldn't miss his periodic glances towards the door. She too hoped they could leave soon, because if her mother continued to act as she has been then Sakura was going to explode.

"So have you two thought about buying a house?" Her father spoke from across them as they sat in the small living room.

"We discussed it." Kakashi smiled. "And we decided to wait until after the babies are born before we started looking for a new place."

Sakura watched as Kakashi clutched his hands together in front of him setting them on his lap. He had been so nervous about coming here and she had thought he was being ridiculous. But then she never imagined her mother would act like this. "That's right" Sakura covered his clenched hands with her own. She felt him tense before he moved, entwining his fingers with hers and she gave a reassuring squeeze. "We want to get money saved up so we can buy something we really want."

Her father nodded. "Yes, that's probably a good idea. But you two know that if you ever need any help we are here. We have some money saved up that….."

"That's very kind of you, but we couldn't ask that of you." Kakashi quickly stated.

"Nonsense" Kizashi waved his hand dismissingly. "Besides you didn't ask I offered. And with two babies on the way you guys will need all the help you can get."

"You could help by babysitting." Sakura smiled. "The boys are going to need someplace to go once I go on active duty again."

"You mean you're going to go back to work?" Her mother's irritated voice filled the room as she came to stand next to her father. "You can't be serious? It's bad enough that Kakashi will be off gallivanting around and never home, but you too?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Who do you think is going to raise these kids?"

Sakura felt her anger boil and she felt as Kakashi tensed again. "We are" She countered. "Just like everyone else we need to make a living and if you are so against that then that's fine, we can find somewhere else for the boys to stay."

"Sakura don't say that." Kizashi spoke.

"So you're going to let some strangers watch them?" Her mother sounded almost horrified. "I had expected as much from Kakashi but you Sakura? I raised you better than that."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her mother. "You're contradicting yourself mother. You won't watch them but it's bad to have strangers do so?" She felt her anger begin to surface. "And would you leave Kakashi alone, you have no idea the kind of man he is so stop insulting him."

"Oh really?" Her mother met her gaze and Sakura had thought she heard her father and Kakashi speak but they went unheard as the two women faced off. "Trust me I know exactly what kind of man he is. He's the kind that will be gone all the time and leave you wondering if he'll ever come home alive. He'll make you worry and cry and leave you helpless with two children to look after."

Sakura was stunned at the accusation. But before she could counter Kakashi leaned forward from the couch and spoke. "So it's not me you hate but rather the fact that I'm a Shinobi?"

Sakura shot a look at Kakashi surprised by his question. He was now the one holding her mother's gaze and suddenly everything made sense. Her mother hated the fact that Kakashi was a Shinobi? Her gaze traveled to her father who was looking up at her mom in just as much surprise as Sakura felt. Then she followed his gaze to her mother and behind that angry facade a saddened look laid in her eyes. Is that how she felt when dad had been off on mission in the past?

"I don't think any woman should have to live her life the way you Shinobi think they should. Do you even know what it's like? Waiting on pins and needles for that day when you would never return and the only thing she would get are empty words about how you died bravely for the sake of the village." She stepped away when Kizashi reached for her hand from his chair. "It tears a woman apart and I don't want that for my daughter."

"Mom" Sakura had no idea her mother felt this way. Growing up her mother had seemed so strong whenever her father was out on a mission. She would have never guessed that her mother had been hurting so much.

"It was the same with you Sakura." Her mother now addressed her. "It's horrible wondering if your only child would make it home alive."

"Mebuki" Kizashi stood and caught her arms in his grasp before she could pull away. "Why didn't you mention any of this before?"

"Would it have made a difference?" She countered. The pain that laced her voice made a lump form in Sakura's throat. "Would you have stopped taking missions?"

"No" Kizashi answered honestly after hesitating for a moment. "But if I had known…."

Her mother shook her head. "It doesn't matter now; it's all in the past. What I'm worried about now is my daughter and my grandchildren."

"Mom I.." Sakura couldn't find the words to say. Should she apologize? But for what? Sakura could understand her mother's fear; it was only natural to worry about your loved ones. And yeah she knows that in the future she too will worry when Kakashi is off on a mission. Yet she's accepted that and is actually looking forward to going on missions with him again. Was that so wrong?

"Excuse me ma'am" Kakashi let go of Sakura's hand and stood. "But I think you misunderstand. As a Shinobi I have sworn to protect this village, not for the sake of the village but rather for the people I care about that live in it. And now even more with Sakura by my side and children of my own on the way my desire to protect this village is even stronger. Because I want the people I love to be safe and if that means giving my life to make sure that my family can live worry free and happy then I would gladly die for that reason alone."

Sakura's heart swelled with more love as she looked up at Kakashi. She wondered if he knew just how great of a man he really is. Then Sakura watched as her mother broke from her father's grip as she came to stand in front of Kakashi. Worry rushed through her uncertain of what her mother was going to do.

"And have you considered Sakura's feelings in all this?" She challenged him.

He glanced at Sakura before giving a gentle smile. "Yes that's why I have taken leave of my duties until after the babies are born. I don't want her to be alone and I want to be there for her and our sons."

The surprised look on her mother's face probably matched her own. "You did?" Sakura questioned never hearing anything about it before. She thought it was kind of strange that he hadn't had a mission these past three weeks. But now it made perfect sense and she was touched he considered how she felt.

Her mother laughed and shook her head, while Kakashi stared at her in shock. "Kakashi Hatake you're a better man than I pegged you for. You've truly surprised me." She smiled for the first time all evening. "I'm sorry for treating you so harshly, but please understand I was worried about my daughter."

Kakashi laughed. "I think I understand, honestly you both are taking this better than I ever could have. If I was in your shoes I would have killed me by now."

The room filled with laughter and all the tension finally disappeared. "The thought crossed Kizashi's mind, but I talked him out of it." Her mother winked at Kakashi who shot a look at her father in surprise. Her father grinned and lifted one shoulder in a shrug. Then she drew his attention when she spoke. "Please forgive me." Her mother bowed her head slightly.

"It's quite alright." Kakashi waved his hands in front of him. "No harm done." Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the look on Kakashi's face when her mother engulfed him in a hug.

"I suppose" She pulled away and gave him a gentle smile. "I better welcome you to the family. And warn you if you hurt my daughter or my grandsons in either way you'll have me to deal with." Sakura and her father laughed as Kakashi's face paled.

"Ye….Yes ma'am."

"Good" Her mother grinned and pulled away. "Now how about some tea?" She chimed and scurried towards the kitchen.

Kakashi looked down at Sakura with that look that said you-can't-be-serious. "You'll be fine. And besides, I'm sure dad and I can stop her before she hurts you too bad." Sakura tried to be reassuring but she couldn't help but giggle as slumped back onto the couch mumbling 'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

"That's it…push! Come on you can do it! You're almost there just a little mo…."

"Sakura" Kakashi scowled from behind the dresser as she stood in the doorway to the bedroom. "If you don't stop I'm going to make you move the furniture."

Sakura giggled and shrugged one shoulder. "I thought it would help."

The corners of his lips twitched. "Don't you have cupboards to organize?"

Again she shrugged her shoulder and gave a sigh. "I'm done already." She padded to the bed and sat down slowly. "I thought maybe you needed some help." Rubbing small circles on her rounded belly she failed at hiding her wince.

"Why don't you lie down for a while?" He turned to push the dresser the rest of the way to the wall. "We can finish later you know. I mean your due dates still a couple months off so it's not like we don't have the ti….." When he turned around his words faded, she was already sleeping. Chuckling he shook his head. It was just like her to fall asleep when he was talking. Quietly he made his way out of the room, flicking the lights off.

The pregnancy was beginning to take its toll on her and he feels bad that he can't make her feel better. There are only little things he can do like cook or clean or run out to fetch that midnight craving. He's even slept on the couch now for a week because she said he was like an oven at night, plus she said he was a bed hog. He wasn't a bed hog he just couldn't help wanting to hold her or be near her when they slept. It was all he had left since their sex life came to a halt a few weeks ago.

Slumping onto the couch he let out a sigh. They'd been cleaning since morning and he was shot. He didn't even get lunch because Sakura wouldn't let him near the kitchen when she was cleaning it, which of course had to be right around lunch time. He glanced at the clock on the wall. A couple more hours and it would be dinner time. That is if he was actually allowed in the kitchen again. Since she said she done he assumed that meant he was safe.

Laying his head back on the couch he closed his lone eye. Maybe a nap first and then he would surprise Sakura and make dinner. Yes that was a good idea. That is until his stomach growled loudly. He frowned rubbing a hand over his middle, making a mental note he better start training again before he really starts packing on the weight. He's already put on ten pounds in the month and a half he's been here. But never in his life would go back to what he was eating before. Home cooking is definitely something worth getting addicted to.

With another sigh he dragged himself to his feet intent on finding a little snack to hold him over. Then catching sight of the two cribs against the far wall he smiled. They had finally bought mattresses and bedding the other day and now all they were missing were the two little babies to occupy them. Soon this quiet apartment would be filled with the cries of his sons and he couldn't wait. Though he'd be lying if he said he wasn't getting just a little nervous about becoming a father as the days go by. The thought that two little lives would soon be his responsibility…..well needless to say it was just overwhelming at times to think about. It was always reassuring though to know that Sakura would be there too, so he wasn't totally alone which made him feel a little better.

After running his hand over the blue and green cloth of one of the cribs sheets he made his way to the kitchen. And as he stood in the doorway his lone eye widened. Four garbage bags sat in the middle of the floor. "What did she do?" Maneuvering around the bags he opened the fridge. "Throw everything away?" He mumbled into the practically empty fridge. He had read about this nesting period when the woman would go cleaning crazy before giving birth but this was just nuts. Closing the fridge he sighed and then noticed the list sitting on the counter. He picked it up and skimmed over the variety of foods she'd written down. The list was almost a foot long. There was no way they needed this much food.

His stomach growled again and his brow drew together. Opening up the closest cupboard he hoped for the best but was soon disappointed when all he saw was a box of crackers. His shoulders slumped. Had all the food in the place gone bad and he just hadn't known it? Closing the cupboard he glanced at the list again. "I suppose I could be a nice guy and go shopping." He mumbled shoving the list into his pocket, that way it would be done and Sakura wouldn't have to worry about it. Plus he'd hate to make her do more walking when her feet and back hurt after walking even short distances. Turning he tilted his head as he stared at the trash bags again. Clicking his tongue he picked them up and headed for the door, making his new list of things to do. Take out the trash, shop and cook dinner. He chuckled as he locked the door behind him. Who would have ever thought the great copy-nin would become so domesticated.

An hour later he fumbled with the key as he held an armful of groceries, the rest of the bags were set on the floor at his feet. How he managed to carry it all home was a miracle, but he succeeded nonetheless. Finally getting the door open he hauled the load into the kitchen but before he could get too close to the table an odd sound stopped him his tracks. Glass? He looked around the bags to the floor to see glass scattered across the floor. What happened? Did her clumsiness kick in again? "Sakura?" He called as he set the bags on the table trying to avoid stepping on the shards. "You alright?" He wandered to the bedroom. "Sakura?" He checked the bathroom on his by and found both rooms empty.

An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. "Sakura?" He called again louder. Had she gone somewhere? He checked everywhere that she might leave a note and came up empty. She would have left a note if she went somewhere wouldn't she? Then it dawned on him that he hadn't even left a note. He let out a groan at his lapse in memory. How could he forget that? Had she worried and went looking for him? He was sure she would have slept for at least a couple hours.

A sudden noise sounded from the kitchen window and he spun towards it. A cat sat on the window sill and meowed at him. It was then panic rocked him. The window wasn't just open it was broken. That's what was all over the floor. His heart panicked. "Sakura?" He bellowed stumbling towards the window, glass crushing beneath his sandals. He ignored the cat as it hissed and jumped to the balcony across on the building across the alleyway when he stuck his head out. A rope hung from the rooftop proof that someone had indeed broke in. He then caught sight of blood on the broken edge of the glass. Nausea swept over him and he stumbled backwards and for the first time in his life he truly panicked.

* * *

**AN:** Soooooo...How was it? Please review and let me know! Thank you and LUV YA!


	9. Haunting Mistakes

**AN:** So my computer caught a virus and I lost the rest of already written story and I will be honest I cried. :-( Because I lost all my other stories I had written too. So I had to rewrite as best as I could remember. Anywho here it is. Please Enjoy!

* * *

Lashes fluttering open, Sakura groaned inwardly at the dull aches pulsing through her body. Apparently her nap did nothing to soothe her; rather it seemed to hinder her more, odd as that was. Blinking to clear her still groggy vision she stared at a white ceiling with a dome light fixture that was unfamiliar. She blinked again. Was she dreaming? A few more blinks and then truth finally set in. She wasn't dreaming she was very much awake and the ceiling she stared at was most definitely not hers.

Panic struck her and she attempted jolting up to a sitting position. But to her dismay she had actually forgot about the watermelon sized stomach of hers and ended up falling back to the bed. She grimaced remembering how Kakashi told her she looked like a turtle stuck upside down on its shell when she did that. Sadly, she finally had to admit he was right because right now she felt like one. But this was no time for thoughts like that. Rolling onto her side she was finally able to push herself up and look around the empty room. The only window in the room was boarded up from the outside and the seamless steel door stood in contrast to the peeling paint and rotted broken trim on the walls.

Her mind raced as she swung her legs off the edge of the twin sized bed, the only furniture in the room, and then her pregnancy hormones seemed to kick into full gear because suddenly unwanted tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't stop the annoying trembling of her lower lip. "This...is….no time…to cry." She tried convincing her body of that but the tears only came harder as she wiped at them furiously. But to her dismay they wouldn't stop and she gave up trying after the questions began flying through her head.

How did she get here? Was she kidnapped? But by who? For what reason? Between her and Kakashi they probably had enough enemies capable of kidnapping her. But did they intend to hurt her and her unborn children? Instinctively her hands smoothed over her belly. She would die before she let someone hurt her children, but then in her current state her dying wouldn't help her children much anyways. She sniffled and closed her eyes. "Think Sakura." She muttered to herself. Perhaps she could remember. But the last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the bed while Kakashi talked….her eyes flew open as terror ripped through her. Had they been attacked? Had Kakashi got injured? Or worse…killed? She covered her mouth just in time to muffle the sob that escaped. She didn't want to think about it. There was just no way. But even so a part of her knew Kakashi would have given his life to protect her and their unborn children. So if she was here then that would mean that Kakashi….

She shook her head. "No" She practically shouted. No matter what she refused to believe that Kakashi would fall so easily. Her tears finally slowing down as determination swept over her. She needed to find a way out. And if that failed she at least needed something to defend herself for when whoever it was that took her showed up. She'd usually beat the crap out of them but since pregnancy and using her chakra didn't seem to mix well she had to opt for another method of self-defense. Pushing off the bed as best she could and literally waddling over the door as fast as she could she couldn't help out frown. Yeah, she must look like such a threat in her current state faster than a snail and the size of a house.

Wiping the last of her tears as she reached the door, she of course first tried the obvious and went straight for the handle, it was locked of course. She expected as much, she gave the door a small knock with her knuckles. Solid as they come. She frowned. Whoever was holding her here went through a lot of trouble to keep her there. Another tug on the handle for good measure, she turned her attention onto the window. No glass, just wooden panels nailed on to the frame from the outside. And not budging an inch against her pushes. She took a step back, hands on her hips and let out an irritated sigh. Plan A wasn't working so onto Plan B. She turned to examine the only plausible thing to form a weapon from and that was poor excuse for a bed she had previously vacated.

The tattered and thin and might she add lumpy mattress sat on a simple metal frame. One she assumed was latched together with bolts and therefore unable to take apart without the proper tools. Another frustrated sigh passed her lips. Maybe she could jump her attacker when they walked in if she hid behind the door. Pondering the thought she finally chose against the idea since she might get hurt in the process with her slow speed and dragging reflexes. Plus since she didn't know what she was up against so it was hard to determine if she could even take them down.

A small jab to her swollen belly grabbed her attention. With a small smile she rubbed her hand over her rounded middle. "Don't worry mommy will figure something out." She took in deep breath letting it out in frustration. "And I'm sure your daddy's on his way already." The thought was comforting but still the possibly remained in the back of her mind that Kakashi might not come for reasons she refused to speak out loud. Another small jab hit her hand and a little of her tension eased a little more. For now her children were safe.

A loud click echoed through the room and her head spun in the direction of the door. Another click echoed through the room and she backed up in the nearest corner, her hands protectively covering her midsection. The door slowly cracked open and her heart began race furiously against her ribcage. Soon she would learn who it was that was holding her prisoner but what did they want with her. Panic tried to surface again but she fought back against it. She needed to keep her wits about her, her life and the life of her children depended on it. The door slowly creaked open, making a terrible sound as if it was too heavy for the hinges that held it up. Soon a figure came into view and the panic she was trying to hold back came rushing forward. "You?!" She breathed failing to press herself any further into the wall.

* * *

Kakashi frantically looked around the kitchen. He couldn't focus; his heart was beating erratically against his ribcage and his breathing uneven. Panic was rising through his body. Somebody had broken in. Why? Was it a thief? But nothing seemed out of place besides Sakura missing and the broken window? Had they been targeting Sakura? But who? Why? What's going on? His thoughts wouldn't slow down. The worst case scenario suddenly flashed in his mind. Sakura was dead.

His hand slammed into the wall to keep him steady. "Think positive." He ignored the tightness in his chest and took some deep breaths closing his lone eye. First he needs to find Sakura. No, first he needs to get help. No first he needs to find Sakura. His internal battle wasn't helping him at all. "Damn it" He hissed as his fingers dragged against the wall as his hand fisted before drawing back and punching. "How could this have happened? I wasn't gone that long."

Several minutes ticked by before his lone eye snapped open. "Ok, it's only been an hour. The timeframe's still small." He took another deep breath; he needed to figure this out. Sakura's life and the life of their unborn children now depended on him more than ever. Taking yet another deep breath he studied the broken shards on the floor. Crouching down he scanned expanse of the mess. There were footprints that weren't his, they were vaguely visible but they were there. Only one set, judging by the size he would guess the intruder was male.

Glancing at the window again he began piecing together the puzzle. He came in through the window and from the presence of the rope he descended from the roof. Straightening he made his way back to the window. There was no way he took Sakura out this way; he had to take her out the front door. His gaze again landed on the edge of glass that was red with blood. This had to be his blood. He ran his fingertip along the edge, the blood still fresh enough it smeared at his touch. "Whoever had broken in was sloppy." He muttered. So, since the intruder is injured and sloppy he probably left a trail.

Leaving the kitchen he scanned the floor as he walked down the hallway towards the bedroom. Sure enough small drops of blood left a trail to the bed where he had left Sakura sleeping. If he hadn't been looking for them on the dark brown carpet he never would have noticed them at all. As he stood next to the bed, his heart ached. He had left Sakura vulnerable and helpless alone and sleeping. If anything happened to her or their sons…..he shook his head ridding himself of the negative thoughts. He would figure this out and find her if it was the last thing he did.

Turning and walking back to the living room He found more droplets making a small trail towards the front door. He had been right, the intruder left with Sakura through the front. There wasn't a sign of struggle out here or in the bedroom which worried him. There was no way Sakura would have gone quietly. Unless he drugged her? Suddenly anger was building and he was doing a fine job keeping it in check as he stepped over the bags he left in the hallway. Catching sight of more blood drops on the floor he followed them down the hall, into the stairwell and out the back door of the apartment building.

He continued to follow them for about twenty feet when they suddenly disappeared. "Shit" he cursed and scanned the area. With the short timeframe and the intruder injured there's no way they could have gotten far. But logic was telling him he couldn't blindly run around hoping to pick up on the trail again. Closing his lone eye he thought. He could send the ninja hounds to pick up the trail? But it would be foolish if they picked up the trail and had to wait for someone to show up. No, they needed to get to her quickly. The lives of his family were on the line. With set determination he wasted no time and took the rooftops.

* * *

"I see you've finally woken up."

"Wh….why are you doing this?" She forced the question out despite the chill of fear that swept through her. And it didn't help that malice laced his voice and washed over her in a wave. Worse yet, she knew the man whose icy gaze was boring into her.

"Why?" He tilted his head holding her terrified gaze. Then his gaze traveled south settling on her rounded belly, her arms drew tighter around her and she turned her body in hopes to draw his attention away from her unborn children. But it was hardly something she could hide. The action however did draw his gaze back up and she took a sharp intake of breath at the predatory look in eyes. "I thought the reason would be obvious _Dr. Haruno_." Venom practically dripped from his mouth when he pronounced her title.

_Obvious? _She wanted to scream in frustration just as much as fright. Was he angry because she almost killed him? Or did he have some sick obsession with her? Either way her fear was hard to push back this time. Whatever it was this man had in mind it was to do her harm that was for sure. She watched as he stalked into the room, watching her as he rounded the bed opposite her and sat down suddenly leaving his back to her. She held her breath as if waiting for something to happen, waiting for the jack to jump out of the box when she least expected. But it never came.

She let out her breath and took a few more steadying ones trying to assess the situation. He looked unarmed, was now sitting with his back to her unguarded but surely still aware and the most puzzling of all he left the door wide open. Did he want her run? Did he want her to try and attack him? Was he just poking fun at her knowing that he could easily catch her or overpower her in her current state? The thought irritated her and she refused to give into his obvious desire to play cat and mouse.

Then suddenly he patted the bed next to him. "Why don't you come join me?" He offered still exposing his back to her his voice now holding no real emotion.

"I'll pass" She frowned still unable to figure out what exactly the game it was he was trying to play.

She watched as one of his shoulders lifted in a nonchalant shrug. "Suit yourself." He then lifted his arms over his head stretching. "In that case I think I'll make myself comfy." He brought his legs up onto the bed and laid back. His feet crossed and his hands went under his head, his eyes closed as if he was ready to take a leisurely nap.

Minutes ticked by as she stared at him in disbelief. What the hell was going on? This was nothing like anything she expected and honestly it was making her even more cautious. She looked from him to the door still gaping open. Should she try to make a run for it? Was there something or someone waiting out there for her? She looked at him again completely unmoving. The instinct to flee suddenly took over and she took a testing step closer to the door. Still he didn't move. So she took another, then another. Hope rose in her as she crept closer and closer to the door and he actually seemed uninterested in her possible escape. Another step, she glanced at the door, only a few more and she'd be through the door, maybe even able to lock him inside turning the tables completely.

"You seem to be pretty happy these days."

She gasped and found herself scurrying to the nearest corner right behind the door at the sound of his voice. Her breathes were coming fast as fear rose again. He had to be playing with her. What was his purpose for taking her? Acting like this? Or taking an interest in her life for that matter? Was he really a stalker? Her brow knitted together, this was absurd. But what could she do? Running didn't seem like it would work. Should she talk to him? But what could she say? Sorry? Would it even make a difference if she apologized now?

"Does your silence mean you're not happy?" His eyes finally opened and his gaze found her instantly. "You have the man you love and you carry his children. What's not to be happy about?"

She pursed her lips hesitating before finally giving in to conversation. "I never said I wasn't happy."

A smirk crossed his face and again he titled his head. "So then are you?"

Why was he so concerned about her happiness? At a time like this did it matter? She was his hostage, taken here against her will. Surely he didn't care if she was happy or not in her life. Yet still she found herself nodding. "I would be much happier if you'd let me go though." She added on a frown.

A low chuckle rolled past his now wide smile and strangely enough she didn't feel as threatened as she had before. For some reason she felt pity. A smile may have taken home on his face but sadness shadowed his eyes. Then suddenly she realized something…..she didn't even know the man's name. Suddenly even more guilt than before settled on her shoulders. And to top it all off she never even considered asking about how he fared or if he truly healed properly. "May I ask your name?" She asked on a whisper, embarrassed and ashamed to show her lack of knowledge.

His laughter died and the smile he once again faded to a frown. He remained silent as he stared at her with an expression she couldn't tell if was anger or confusion. It was mixture it seemed of so many different things. "Senji" He whispered averting his gaze as he sat up once again putting his back to her. "My names Senji."

"Senji" She repeated burning it to her memory. "And your wounds? Have they healed properly?" Silence again loomed over them. With his back turned she couldn't see the expression on his face but she didn't miss it when he reached his hand up rubbing at his chest. She bit her lower lip; the urge to comfort him was growing. "I'm sorry Senji, I didn't mean to hurt you so badly…I never should have let it happen. I should have….."

"ENOUGH!" In an instant the room echoed with the clatter of metal as the bed tossed into the wall just feet from her and sob of terror found her sinking to the floor in fear. She could hear his erratic breathing and his footsteps as they grew closer to her. Then suddenly his fingers dug into her hair, the burning pain ripped through her as he pulled back forcing her to look at him. "You talk so easily of the past as if your words could change what you've done."

His grip tightened as he pulled back harder. Tears welled in her eyes. Then the situation changed again in an instant as the sharp cold edge of a kunai pressed against her neck. "You have no idea what I've been through, no idea how you're careless mistake ruined my life." He leaned down his breath sending a chill through her despite its warmth against the shell of her ear. "Do you think you deserve to live?"

* * *

"You what?!" The sound of Kakashi's hands hitting the desk of the Hokage's desk couldn't even drown out the anger in his tone. And the now placid look on the Hokage's face was doing nothing to ease his anger. "You knew Sakura's life could be in danger and you did nothing?!"

"We were watching him for any suspicious actions."

"Like hell!" Kakashi waved his hands in the air. "If you were watching his actions he would have never been able to kidnap Sakura." He gritted his teeth. Why hadn't he known about this man? Why hadn't Sakura told him? Why hadn't anybody told him? He would have never left her alone if he known this Senji wanted revenge against…...realization hit and a chill ran through Kakashi. Was that incident the reason she didn't reveal her due date to him right away? He closed his eyes and let out a groan running his hand down his face. What a dumb reason, that woman was definitely in for ass chewing this time.

"Now what?" Tsunade asked irritation suddenly evident in her tone.

"Nothing" Kakashi breathed; his anger morphing into annoyance. "Would I be foolish in hoping you are already on their trail?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "We already have their location surrounded."

Though the new was good it did nothing to ease his nerves. "Where are they?" He took a step back ready to take off as soon as he knew where to go.

"We have to the situation handled Kakashi there's no need for you to there." She waved her hand dismissingly. "In your current state you would only make matters worse so just go home and wait."

Go home and wait? Was she insane? The anger came back and he clenched his fists in order to help keep it in check. "If I may be speak freely Ma'am." He didn't wait for the ok before continuing. "The life of my family is in danger so excuse me for being worried and a little pissed off at the situation. But I assure you I am not so blinded by my anger that I would jeopardize the life of my family or your Shinobi. So either you tell me where they are or arrest me." The corner of her lip rose seeming to enjoy his challenge. "But then you'd have to catch me first."

* * *

**AN:** Please reveiw and let me know how it was. I'm a little worried because I couldn't quite remember how all the little details went before I lost it. Thank you! Luv Ya! Please Review! :-)


	10. What's Precious

**AN:** Finally the next chapter is ready for you! :-) I couldn't remember every little detail from the chapters I lost but I think I did alright. :-) I was gonna leave you with a cliffhanger but I just couldn't do it. You guys are such great readers and reviewers I couldn't leave you hanging like that. :-) Anywho on with the story! ENJOY!

* * *

It was beyond hope that the situation was just a bad nightmare as the cold edge of Senji's kunai grazed against her neck. Despite the need for oxygen her body refused to take a breath in fear that the small action would cause his blade to slice through her flesh. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he lifted his head to turn his icy gaze back on her.

"Do you?" He ground out the words pulling her hair tighter. "Do you think you deserve the life you have?"

A sob forced its way passed her lips at the pain, her body unable to stop it and her eyes shut tight. The edge of the knife pressed harder against her neck and in a panic effort she tried to move her neck away, but the painful grip he had on her hair kept her firmly in place.

"You dare close your eyes to me?!" He hissed. "Look at me damn it! Tell me your answer!"

She forced her eyes open. "Pl..please don't." Her voice a broken whisper.

Something flashed in his eyes and new wave of terror ripped through her as she felt the knife dig into her skin. The sharp pain indicating it pierced her skin. Her breath ceased again and she was sure this was the end. But suddenly he withdrew the knife and gave her menacing smirk.

"Is that really all the fight you have in you?" He clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Is that the best you beg for the life of your children?"

"NO!" She screamed as she watched the blade slip below her vision and suddenly felt it press against her rounded middle. Her hands moved to protect the precious lives inside her but he pulled hard on her hair and her cry ripped through the room. She sobbed feeling helpless, the lives of her sons being at the mercy of this maniac…. "I sw…swear.." she forced her eyes to his mustering her last ounce of courage. "If you harm my chi..children I will make sure you die before I take my last breath." Sick amusement suddenly appeared on his face and it urged Sakura on. "Don't count me out yet." Ignoring the painful grip he still had on her hair she forced her body to move. In one swift movement she brought her right hand up grabbing the blade of the knife not caring that it cut into her flesh. He only had a moment to look shocked before her left hand flew out grabbed his ankle and pulled his feet right out from under him.

His grip on her hair tightened as he fell to floor, she had only a split second to twist her body enough to follow the pull of her. She pushed the kunai far enough to miss it as he body hit the ground hard next to her legs on the floor. It knocked the wind from her lungs, pain lanced up her side and she sucked in a breath. She heard him groan and the grip on her hair loosened but his hold didn't release. What happened next went so fast she barely had time to think, her body just moved. She reached for the kunai, her nails digging into his fingers long enough for him to release the handle. Once it was in her hand she drove it into his chest with the last of her fading strength.

* * *

Kakashi landed hard on the ground next to two Anbu crouching behind shrubbery outside an old crumbling house. "Why are you sitting here? Where's Sakura?" He didn't even try to hide his anger at the fact they were doing nothing while Sakura was in danger just feet from them.

The two men turned their masked faces towards him. "What are you doing? Lady Tsunade said…."

"I didn't give her an option; she had to tell me or try to catch me to throw my ass in prison." He narrowed his gaze. "Where's Sakura? What's the situation?" Being this close his patience was growing incredibly thin and everyone should be counting there lucky stars he's stayed as calm as he has. In the back of his mind he still feared the worst. Did he make it time? Had she been killed? He pushed back his negative thoughts has he glanced at the house. There seemed to be only one door and any windows on the two sides he could see were boarded over.

"She's in the back room of the house. There seems to be only one other in the house with her and we haven't seen any sign of accomplices"

Kakashi nodded. "Right." Just one? He could handle that, why couldn't they. He moved towards the house but one of the Anbu grabbed hold of his shirt. "Let go" He snarled shooting a glare at the man over his shoulder. He threatened the Hokage already today so taking out an Anbu was nothing if it meant he could get to Sakura. His fear was growing and his patience was wearing thin.

"You'll kill her if you go rushing in. The house is loaded with paper bombs; you'll detonate one if you just blindly running in."

"Paper bombs?" His gaze flew back to the house and he covered his new fears with anger. "Then how do you plan on getting her out of there?"

"We are locating them as fast as we can. Until we can find them or a safe place to enter we can't do a thing without risking lives."

Kakashi gritted his teeth and his hands clenched at his sides. He was so close and still he couldn't get to her. "How long?" He jerked from the man's grip.

The man hesitated a moment surely sensing his anger. "Soon Kakashi, we just have to…"

"How long?!" He snarled whipping around grabbing the white vest of the Anbu.

The Anbu tried to pull from his grip once before looking away and Kakashi followed his gaze to two sensory Anbu down twenty feet. They had no doubt heard his demand because one of the men held up his hand and flashed it twice signally ten minutes. Kakashi pushed the man away and took a steadying breath. Turning back to the house he went over every possible plan of attack he could think of. They had ten minutes and he was going in paper bombs or no. He was going to save his family.

* * *

Sakura drew in shaky breaths, her wide eyes fixated on the kunai in her now trembling hand that was imbedded in the floor where her captor's body once laid. _A shadow clone. _She closed her eyes and hung her head. This whole time it was clone? It angered her but fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. The sound of slow clapping then mocked her from the doorway and her head shot up to see the man in the flesh. "I'm impressed." He mused leaning against the doorway.

"Go to hell." Sakura cursed.

His hands froze and the amusement disappeared from his face. "I have been in hell that I can assure you." Sakura's grip on the kunai tightened as she ripped it from the floorboard. She attempted pushing herself up but found herself trembling and unable to move. "Looks like you don't have another attack in you." He tilted his head. "What a pity."

"I can still take you out." She held up the blade. "Just come close enough." Holding his gaze her tears were replaced by anger. Her strength was gone. She had used the last of what she had to take out his clone. But even that was mostly run on the fear and determination to protect the innocent lives inside her. In her current position she was helpless. Unless he came within arm's length of her, but even then she estimated she could only wound him at this point.

A smirk crossed his face. "No need to get violent." His words made her blood boil. He made it sound has he was the victim in this game he was playing. Crossing his arms over his chest he let out an almost dramatic sigh. "Besides your rescue party is outside. It won't be long now and Kakashi will be rushing to your side."

_Kakashi! _Hope filled her as her gaze shot to the window. He found her. Knowing he was just outside made her tension ease and her fear began to dwindle. Soon this would all be over. It was the best news she'd heard in months. But still something felt…off. Her gaze flicked back to Senji. Why would he inform her that she would be rescued soon? Why wasn't he in a panic? Surely he knew his fate once they breeched the house. And spending a life in prison didn't like something Senji would do willingly. Not after he went through so much trouble to take her and even to prepare this room for her. "Why are you telling me this?" She really shouldn't care and just be happy with the good outcome that the future holds but this was just too…..easy and it didn't sit right with her. He was up to something.

He gave another sigh and glanced out the door towards what she guessed to be the front of the house. "Why not?' Was his vague answer.

A frown marred her features. Why not? For a man who was intent on killing her, or at least his clone was just moments ago, he seems pretty nonchalant about the whole get caught and go to prison idea. "Why are you…..why did you do this?" She asked still trying to figure out his true motive.

"My purpose?" He questioned almost innocently turning his gaze to the ceiling as if he really had to search for the answer. "Ah yes." He narrowed his eyes at her. "I want to make you suffer the way I have."

She would have smacked him if she could of. Him wanting to see her suffer was something she had figured from the beginning. It was right on the list below seeing her die. But now that number reason didn't seem so viable. Senji seemed to have something else in store for her. Btu for what? Because she fainted during surgery and hurt him? They assured her he was fine so then why? Had she done something else to him? She studied him as she searched her memory for anything else that could have possibly happened. There was nothing that came to her. She saw him for the first time that day at the hospital and hasn't seen him since. Could he really just hold a grudge against her for that one act? Was it something to minuscule as hurting his pride? "I already said I was sorry." She tried again not knowing what else to say besides just biting his head off.

"Yes I heard you."

Well apologizing was worthless. "Then why?" She gritted her teeth trying not to just verbally attack him.

He stood there motionless seeming to refuse to answer as he looked back out the door, but he actually answered her. "When I was brought to the hospital four months ago with my injury and found out you were going to be tending to me I thought I would come out being better than perfect. You after all were the apprentice of the Hokage herself. So can you image my shock when I woke up a week later with a hole in my chest?" He narrowed his eyes meeting her gaze. "You are supposed to be the best of the best. So when they lead me to believe that the injury had been worse than they anticipated I let my anger slide and took the situation for what was. It was unavoidable and unfixable. So you can imagine how thrilled I was later when I heard two nurses whispering about how my injury was made worse by you, because you passed out during surgery."

"It should have never happened." She let her anger slip, it was an accident and he said it was unfixable. Plus it wasn't her decision to lie to him, in fact they wouldn't even let her see him in the hospital after it happened. This was probably a good thing if he would have reacted like this towards her. But still…. "So what you're saying is you're pissed because of what? You have a big scar? Did I damage your pride too? You're not explaining why you felt the need to kidnap and threaten my life."

His bitter laughter filled the room. "You really are a useless doctor aren't you?" His laughter died instantly and his gaze narrowed. "Your mistake cut right through my chakra network." He took a step forward his clenching as his voice rose. She flinched thinking he might hit her but he stopped and glared down at her. "You stripped away my life as a Shinobi."

His words slowly sank in and her eyes widened. "No." She whispered. That wasn't possible. Tsunade had assured her he had pulled through one hundred percent. She shook her head. "How can that be? They told me….." New guilt began to eat away at her. Was it true? Did she really injure him that badly?

"They LIED!" He slammed his hand against the door, the action causing her to flinch again. "I lost my job; my wife left me taking my son away from me, my world crumbled around me." His hand fell to clench at his side. "Because of you my life fell into ruins, I have nothing left but an ugly scar that reminds me of you whenever I look at it. So I want you to suffer like I have." Deep hatred flashed in his eyes. "I want to strip you of what is most precious to you."

Precious to me? "No" The kunai in her hand moved lower on her body in an attempt to shield the lives of her children. "I told you I won't let you harm my children."

A slow smile formed on his face and he clicked his tongue. "Are the lives of your unborn children really the only thing that is precious to you?"

"What?" Sakura narrowed her eyes. She tried to wrap her mind around his words. "I don't know what you're talking about." If he had no intention of harming the babies or her then what was he talking about. Her friends? Her Parents? Suddenly realization hit like a ton of bricks and a chill ran through her body as her eyes grew in fear just as much as disbelief. "Kakashi." His name fell from her now trembling lips.

"Bingo" He mused.

His sudden excitement wasn't lost on Sakura but it was the least of her fears now. This whole time Senji's goal was to lure Kakashi to him by using her as the bait. Everything made sense now. He knew that no matter what Kakashi would come for her and he used that to his advantage. Why not just take Kakashi out? She didn't even have to wonder, she knew because it would make Kakashi suffer to think she and their children were in danger. Plus he might just let his guard down if he let his emotions take over. Kakashi must be in hell right now. She closed her eyes and clenched the Kunai tighter. Here she thought he was just crazy, but he's devious too.

A loud bang and the sound of wood cracking echoed through house and it made her eyes snap open. Her heart beat frantically against her chest. She had to do something, anything to warn them.

"It won't be long now." Senji grinned has he moved to close the door.

Her time to make a decision was cut short, she had to do something now. Taking a deep breath she did the only thing she could. "IT'S A TRAP!" She yelled as loud as her voice could handle. "GET AWAY!"

"SAKURA!" The sound of Kakashi's voice was music to her ears and emotion gripped her as tears welled in her eyes. "I'M COMING SAKURA!"

"NO" She frantically called back as the banging grew louder and more frequent. "IT'S A TRAP!"

The heavy metal door to the room clicked shut and the room grew silent. Senji glanced over his shoulder to smirk at her. "It's too late now. He can't hear you. This room his sound proof." He turned his gaze to wall and gave it a small knock. "The room is covered in metal plates guaranteed to keep in any sound." He laughed as he met her terrified gaze. "And it will keep out any explosion."

"No" Her breathing grew erratic as she tried to get to her feet but her body wouldn't allow it. She froze and her heart sank when an explosion shook the room, it sounded so distant but she knew it was in the next room. "Ka…Kakashi!" Tears rushed down her cheeks and the kunai she grasped in her hand fell to the floor.

Laughter filled the room. "It was too easy." Senji soaked in his own filthy glory. "I left the perfect trail and he followed it like a lost little puppy."

"I'll…I'll kill you." Sakura threatened through her tears.

His laughter died and he tilted his head as he looked down at her. "How does it feel? Does it hurt knowing that you can never see him again or feel his touch? Does it hurt?"

A sob tore through Sakura at his words but anger filled her and she slowly pulled herself closer to him. She would kill him if it was the last thing she did.

He laughed again and even crouched down to taunt her. "So pathetic." He clicked his tongue. "Do you feel totally helpless? Did part of your heart die with him?" She met his amused gaze with tear filled narrowed eyes and he again laughed at her expense. "Good, I hope it hurts like hell." He stood turning towards the door, she watched as he placed his hand on the wall and the door popped open. He glanced at her once more; a satisfied grin took home on his face. "Have a nice life Sakura." He chuckled leaving her alone in the room.

"GO TO HELL!" She slumped to the floor the and let out a heart-breaking sob. He was gone. After everything they went through to be together…..Her chest tightened. She lost him. A small kick drew her attention to her swollen middle, then another on the opposite side of the last one. With the shaky hand she rubbed gently at the spot. She hadn't felt them move this whole ordeal. But now when she'd been reduced to a blubbering baby on the floor with no strength to even move, they decide to remind her that they were there. Did they feel her pain? "I'm sorry little ones." Her voice was a trembling whisper.

"Bu….but how!?" Senji's voice pierced her ears and she lifted her head in time to see him stumble into the room.

"You're sloppy" An angry voice snarled. A very familiar angry voice.

Her heart stopped and she gasped as she stared at the tattered profile of the man she loved as he held a kunai pointed at the throat of a now trembling Senji. New tears built in her eyes until they spilled over like a dam holding too many emotions.

Kakashi turned his attention on her and his hard gaze softened. "I found you."

A trembling smile spread across her dirty and battered features. "Yes" She nodded her head. "You did."

* * *

**AN:** So how was it? Please let me know! :-) Thank you! Luv ya! :-)


	11. Surprise! Surprise!

**AN:** Thank you very much for your reviews! :-) I hope you like this chapter just as much! Enjoy!

* * *

Seeing Sakura alive was the best thing Kakashi has seen in a long time. It set his heart at ease but anger still coursed through him seeing her disheveled state. Her hair was in tangles and her face pale beneath her tears. But the trail of blood that flowed down her neck soaking into her shirt was enough to send him over the edge. His gaze again darted to the man responsible and his grip on the kunai tightened. He should kill him; kill him for taking her and threatening the life of his family. Taking a step closer he took pleasure in the fear that reflected in the other man's eyes. Bringing the kunai closer to the man's flesh he gritted his teeth. How easy it would be to strike him and watch the life leave his eyes. How it would please him to see the man crumple to the floor to let death take him.

"That's enough Kakashi." The voice of an Anbu member stilled his thoughts.

Kakashi pressed the blade against the man's neck and leaned in closer to his trembling form. "You're lucky today. But if I ever see your face again I won't hesitate to kill you." The man whimpered and Kakashi lowered his blade as two Anbu rushed passed him to take the man into custody.

Assuring the man posed no more threat he quickly turned his attention to Sakura. She had lowered her head to the ground and was sniffling back more tears. His heart squeezed and he sank to his knees next her. She must have been so frightened, the idea of it making the need to protect her grow stronger. "Sakura" He reached out and cursed the slight tremble in his hand as it settled on her arm and slowly moved up over her shoulder.

She opened her now red and swollen eyes and met his gaze. "Took you long enough." Her try for humor failed when she couldn't hold the shaky smile on her face any longer. She frantically reached for him and he caught her trembling hand in his.

"I'm here." He assured her as her fingers laced through his. He took this moment to quickly assess her injuries. There was a lot of blood and she was pretty pale. With his free hand he swept her hair away from her neck and grazed her skin for the source. Finding the cut on her neck his hand stilled. It wasn't near any major arteries but if they waited much longer the blood loss would have been fatal. His grip on her hand tightened, he had been so close to losing her and still the thought terrified him. "You're injured Sakura." He applied pressure against the wound gently.

"I am?" She looked shocked at the news as her free hand reached towards her neck until her fingers grazed his. A frown marred her features. "He nicked me with his kunai. I had forgotten all about it."

It was Kakashi's turn to frown now as he shook his head. "You're so reckless."

"Don't look at me like that." She pouted. "I was fighting for my life."

"I'm sorry; you were very brave to put up a fight." He gave her a gentle smile. "Can you apply pressure to the wound so I can carry you?" He unwound his fingers from hers and placed it on her neck. Gently he put one hand behind her back and one hand under her knees and slowly lifted her from the floor. "We need to get to the hospital." She nodded closing her eyes and rested her head against his chest. Having her in his arms made the last of his fears fade. He was so close to losing her. He pulled her tighter against him and swallowed back emotions that began to rise. "I swear I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He whispered brushing his cloth covered lips against her forehead. "Never."

* * *

After two nights in the hospital Sakura couldn't be happier to finally be home. All she had needed was a couple stitches and some rest. She hadn't wanted to spend two nights in the hospital but agreed so they could keep a close eye on the babies. Thankfully everything was just fine; they were as healthy as ever. Now she waited impatiently as Kakashi unlocked the door. "Hurry up already."

Kakashi chuckled. "Impatient much?" He mused as the lock clicked.

"Yes." She pouted. All she wanted to do was snuggle on the couch with Kakashi and do absolutely nothing but relax. After everything that's happened she just wanted to forget everything and get back to her life. Senji had been thrown behind bars and that was good enough for her. Despite everything that happened to him he was a danger to her and perhaps others. Plus she got to scold Tsunade for lying to her about what had happened to Senji. They probably could have avoided this whole thing if the older woman had just told her the truth. So now she was content and just happy to be out of harm's way. "Come on already." She let out an irritated sigh. "It's unlocked so let me in."

He chuckled again and turned towards her keeping his hand on the doorknob. "Alright, don't get so worked up."

He finally turned the knob and let the door swing open and she raised a questioning brow as he scooted out of the way with a mischievous look on his face. But before she could even think of asking what he was up to her gaze took in the numerous familiar faces standing in their living room smiling at her.

"Surprise." Kakashi said from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't able to bring his hands together in front of her anymore but he seemed more than happy to ghost his fingers on the sides of her swollen middle.

She stared on with wide eyes. "Why is everyone here?"

"It's your baby shower." Ino chimed.

"We wanted to surprise you." Hinata smiled.

Sakura's heart melted and emotions choked her. "You did." She smiled and craned her neck to look at Kakashi. "Did you plan this?"

He smiled but shook his head. "They have been planning one more months now." He nodded his head in their direction. "The date was set for next month but they worked all day yesterday to have it ready before you got home. They thought it would help to cheer you up after your whole ordeal."

She placed her hands her over his at her sides and looked back to the many smiling faces. "This means so much." She smiled. "Thank you everyone."

The rest of the afternoon was spent laughing and enjoying the company of her friends and comrades. It seemed everyone had made it and it was the liveliest her apartment had ever been. Her kitchen table was over flowing with food and she didn't feel the least bit guilty for finishing off three plates. Whoever had made the chocolate cake was welcome to bake for her anytime. It had melted in her mouth and tasted absolutely divine. Hours were spent with everyone awing over the size her stomach and she found it humorous when Sai and Neji were completely entranced at the fact they could see the babies kick. They pawed her middle like curious little kids trying to solve and unsolvable puzzle.

And the presents, they were more than she could have asked for. She received a dozen of the cutest outfits she had ever seen. There were also at least five boxes of diapers, two rattles, 10 bottles and 4 blankets. She had thought she couldn't have asked for more, then Naruto carried in a beautiful wooden rocking chair with cherry blossoms carved throughout the lightly stained wood. It was amazing and she hugged him tightly. He blushed and at first couldn't meet her gaze, it was then she remembered the ramen incident. Her own cheeks tinted pink and she whispered an apology to him before hugging him again.

The day had went by so fast before she knew it the sun was setting and the guests were dwindling until only Ino, Hinata and Tenten remained cleaning up the place and putting away any uneaten food. Sakura had tried to help but they insisted that she just take a seat and relax while they did the work. By the time they were done the place was spotless. Where were they days earlier when she went on her cleaning spree? They would have had it done in no time. As soon as they were done they let themselves out. Even after Sakura asked them to stay and visit since she really hadn't seen much of them in a while. But they politely declined and went on their way.

It wasn't till the place was empty and quiet that she realized Kakashi was nowhere in sight. "Kakashi?"

"In here." His voiced carried from the bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Mmmm, nothing much."

Nothing much huh? That usually meant he was up to something. She sighed laying her head back closing her eyes. She'd go check on him but she was too comfy to move. But she had to admit she'd be more comfy if she could curl up next to Kakashi. "Why don't you come out here?" Minutes passed and Kakashi never showed nor did he answer. She lifted her head and frowned looking towards the hallway. "Kakashi?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Come out here."

It was quiet for a moment before he answered. "Nah, I'm content back here."

She was taken aback by his answer. Usually he would jump on the chance to hold her. What exactly was he doing back there? She pursed her lips. Fine if he wanted to be that way she would just go and bug the hell out of him. With much effort she pushed herself to the edge of the couch and stood slowly. She let out a breath as she made it to her feet and placed her hand on her stomach. "I can't wait till you guys come out. Mommy misses being able to move." She giggled when she got a small kick as her answer while she waddled her way to the bedroom.

Making it to the doorway of the room she stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth open ready to start a rant about how he made her move. But all her focus was lost as she stared wide eyed at Kakashi sprawled out on his back, one hand tucked behind his head while the other held his favorite novel on a bed that was far bigger than the one that used to sit there.

"Hi Sakura." He smirked as he lowered his book to his chest. "How did you like your party?"

Her gaze shot to him, to the bed then back to him. Jerking her hand up, she pointed at the large invader. "What is that thing?"

"Last time I checked it was a bed." He mused.

She pursed her lips. "I can see that, but why is it in here? Where's my bed?" A pout formed on her face. It took her forever to find a bed she liked.

"This is your bed." He played innocent.

"Aren't you just full of humor today?"

Laughing he set his book on the nightstand as he sat up moving to dangle his legs over the edge. Dangle! It stood that high. That means there's no way she can even get into it in her current state for how tall it sat. "Come here." He motioned his hands in a come-hither movement.

Looking at his outstretched hand she hesitated wanting to smack him rather than fall for his charm. But she couldn't help falling for it as she walked forward to place her hand in his. He pulled her close and tucked her between his thighs and held her there by wrapping his arms around her.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?"

She looked down at the bed and frowned before meeting his gaze again. "I liked my old bed. It was comfy."

His eye crinkled in a smile. "This one's comfy too." He bounced a couple times trying to show her it is as he says.

"It's too high." She gave another pout.

"Is that all?" He chuckled. "In that case…"

A gasp came from her as he picked her up and over and miraculously set her next to him on the bed flat on her back. She sank into the softness and had to admit that it was pretty comfy. There's no way she would say that out loud though after seeing his pleased grin. "I can't expect you to be here to lift me into bed all the time."

"Why not?" It was his turn to pout. "I like taking you to bed."

She tried to keep a straight face but failed and a giggle erupted from her. "I like when you take me to bed too but what if you're not here."

He scooted closer draping his arm over her and pulled his mask down before nuzzling her neck. "I'll always be here so you don't have to worry about that."

Her eyes fluttered shut and heat seared through her body right to her core at the feel of his lips grazing against her neck. It's been so long since they made love and her body ached to feel him. But… "Kakashi" her voice came out sounding needier than she intended. "We can't."

"I know" He sighed sounding defeated.

She felt bad for him, but she wanted it just as much as he did. "So why'd you buy a new bed anyways?" Maybe a change of subject would ease the sexual tension.

"Because I don't want to sleep on the couch anymore." His voice was muffled against her neck. "In this bed I can cuddle with you until you get too hot then I can just scoot away from you." She could hear the pout in his voice and his grip tightened on her. "Even though I would rather hold you this was my last option. I don't want to let you go."

Her heart swelled with love but ached at the same time. She always made him sleep on the couch when she got too hot and she never thought it bothered him all that bad since he knew it wouldn't be forever. But she wrong. Plus he was still feeling the terror of her kidnapping. She figured that out when he wouldn't leave her side at the hospital. However, they never spoke about the incident at all while she at the hospital. It just became something they wanted to put behind them and forget. Apparently that was going to be harder than they both anticipated. Because if she was honest, really honest she would admit that she was still terrified to lose him too. When she thought he had died she felt like her heart had been ripped out.

She pulled away enough to roll on her side and face him. Sure enough he had a look on his face that verified her suspicion. Gently she placed her hand on his cheek; he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I was so scared to lose you." Emotion shook his whispered voice. "I was a frantic mess when I came home and found you missing." He covered her hand with his savoring her touch. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." He met her gaze and pain reflected in her eyes as his hand moved down to rub over her belly. "Or if something happened to our sons…..I don't know what I would have done."

Tears threatened to fall as her fear began to surface. "I know. It felt like part of me died when that explosion went off." She gave a small smile. "But you survived. _We_ survived."

He matched her smile and lifted his hand to gently wipe a tear that was sliding her cheek. "And from now on I'm going to protect all three you. I'll make sure nothing like that ever happens again." Leaning in he feathered a kiss across her lips before capturing them ever so gently. So much emotion reflected in the gentle kiss that it made her heart skip.

Unable to help herself, she darted her tongue out to graze his bottom lip. Then something that sounded like a growl resonated from him before he completely devoured her mouth. His tongue delved between her lips and he took control of her mouth his tongue tracing every inch of it. She easily lost herself in the kiss. How she missed being locked in his embrace letting him to anything he pleased to her wanton body filling both their desires. But then she felt his hand move lower rounding over her middle towards the V of her legs and she had to get control of the situation.

"Kakashi" She took hold of his arm stopping it's decent. "We can't. Doctors' orders."

He groaned and reluctantly withdrew his hand before rolling onto his back. "This sucks." He muttered.

"It does." She agreed. "But not much longer."

Quickly he jumped to his knees and put his face close to her stomach. "Listen, you guys need to hurry up and come out. Daddy needs to get laid."

"Kakashi!"

He looked at her with a sheepish grin. "Oh right, sorry." He turned his attention back to her baby bump. "And mommy needs to get laid too."

* * *

**AN:** How did you like it? Please let me know. Also let me know if you found any errors. I wrote it quickly and might have missed some. Thank you! :-) Please review!


End file.
